untold stories: Light in my Heart
by kristoper21
Summary: ia dulu seorang manusia pengguna Chakra... ia kemudian menjadi Malaikat yang dikenal di Surga... dan tidak lama kemudian ia pergi...turun ke Bumi. Ia menghilang, tidak ada kabar dari dirinya. Kini... ia hanya seorang Ayah. Ya, seorang Ayah yang peduli akan keselamatan anaknya. Strong-Naruto BUT Not GODLIKE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not Own anything. **

**Dalam fic kali ini, saya mencoba menceritakan Naruto dalam Light-side/ Malaikat/Fraksi Surga. Sepertinya setelah saya buat A/N dicerita saya yang satunya, saya jadi kepengen sendiri buat. Semoga aja tu cerita masih Rank satu Fandom Indo meskipun banyak cerita lain yang muncul... wkwkwk...**

**Warning: gaya penulisan terkadang berat untuk dimengerti. **_**Namun memang itu rencananya**_**. **

* * *

Meskipun Tuhan mati sekaligus, namun aku tetap akan mempercayainya hingga diriku menjadi tanah. Ajarannya lah yang membuatku bisa seperti ini dan aku tidak akan pernah gundah menghadapi kenyataan...

XXXXKristoper21XXXX

Seorang yang tidak pernah mengerti akan apa yang ia saksikan. Memandang semua dengan tatapan lugu tersebut. Tidak menyadari bagaimana sebenarnya semuanya berjalan dibelakang dirinya. Melakukan semuanya dengan senyum tulus, tanpa mengharapkan balasan yang setimpal. Meskipun orang terkadang memanfaatkannya...ia tahu, namun ia tetap melakukannya. Berharap suatu saat didalam hatinya yang paling terdalam...semua akan berubah sebagaimana semestinya.

Bagaikan terbawa angin yang tidak akan pernah kembali. Hilang dalam pusaran udara langit. Bergabung dengan luasnya lautan bintang. Dan dirinya mencoba mencari diantara pecahan mimpi orang- lain. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya menyembuhkan mimpi Manusia selain miliknya, sementara dirinya...tertinggal jauh tanpa bisa mengepakkan sayapnya.

XXXX

Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang Pemuda yang ditakdirkan akan menyelamatkan Dunia. Ia telah diramalkan sejak Ratusan tahun yang lalu. Dengan Ramalan tersebut, seorang utusan mencoba mencarinya selama hidupnya. Mencari diantara Negara-negara yang berkuasa. Yang selalu memperebutkan Kekuasaan.

Tidak menyadari, kalau beberapa orang yang ia temukan...mampu untuk menjadi pengubah Dunia.

Sampai pada suatu hari, ia menemukan itu pada Anak dari Muridnya yang telah wafat. Ia mencoba mengubahnya menjadi Takdir yang telah di ciptakan. Anak yang dikatakan itu ternyata tidak berbeda jauh. Orang berkata..Pribadi diri kita diciptakan dari lingkungan yang kita tinggali. Iya, mereka benar. Anak tersebut ternodai akan kepercayaan mereka, percaya akan semua Ucapan yang dikatakan pada dirinya..

Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga ia menjadi Pemuda yang hampir menjadi bayangan yang dipikirkan Utusan tersebut. Melakukan semuanya menurut bibit yang ditanamkan jauh hari sebelumnya.

Meskipun begitu...ia tetap Suci. Ia tetap putih tanpa Ternodai dari hitamnya kehidupan. Berdiri tegak dengan kekuatan Mental yang tanpa sadar dibangun oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu suci...terlalu putih untuk disamakan terhadap Manusia yang telah terlahir di Dunia ini.

Pemuda itu tetap bertahan, tetap kuat dari segala guncangan yang hampir menjatuhkannya. Namun, dari setiap penderitaan yang diterima...balasan selalu menanti dirinya. Pemuda itu bukanlah jenis yang berbakat di kalangannya. Orang selalu menertawakannya akibat kegagalannya. Tapi ia menghiraukan itu. Keringat, darah...dan air mata mengiringi perjalan Pemuda itu dari muda hingga ia menjadi ...sekarang.

Namun dari kerja keras yang ia lakukan. Rasa cemburu selalu bersama Manusia. Mereka yang tidak berbuat apa-apa merasa cemburu akan apa yang diraih oleh Pemuda itu. Mereka cemburu karena Anak yang dulu tidak berguna itu sekarang jauh di atas mereka. Cemburu yang berlebihan kini telah bertumpuk dan menjadi apa yang bisa kita sebut benci dan kemudian..

...Dengki.

Didalam Kitab Suci...dikatakan Para Malaikat turun ke Bumi dikarenakan dari tempat yang paling diimpikan Manusia selama masa hidupnya menipis. Mereka tidak menyadari apa yang mengenai Mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa kesalahan Mereka. Mereka tidak tahu karena...kesalahan yang mereka lakukan mereka anggap benar.

Begitu ternoda, sarat akan Dosa yang tidak bisa dihapuskan. Maka kota itu pun dihapuskan dari Muka Bumi. Diratakan dengan tanah tanpa sisa beserta jiwa mereka...

Begitu juga dengan Kejayaan Para pengguna Chakra.

Manusia tidak pernah diciptakan untuk mempunyai batasan, mereka bisa melakukan apa saja dengan pikiran mereka. Bahkan karena kebebasan jiwa...ciptaan itu mencoba menjadi Tuhan itu sendiri. Namun, bagaikan lalat yang mengganggu...ia pun hancur ditangan Algojo-Nya.

Mereka berperang. Mereka berebut kekuasaan, lahan, dan harta. Mereka saling membenci. Membunuh sesama mereka demi kepentingan diri sendiri. Hal itu terus berlangsung selama beribuan tahun. Kesempatan demi kesempatan telah diberikan, namun bagaikan angin lalu bagi Manusia yang merasa superior. Mereka mengganggap semua akan baik-baik saja...hingga waktu pun habis.

Berkah yang dulunya diberikan untuk mengerti satu sama lain digunakan untuk menciptakan kekuatan untuk mengambil hak orang lain.

Ketika seorang Mortal. Seorang Manusia darah dan daging, mencoba untuk berdiri dari atas segalanya dengan kekuatan yang dulunya diturunkan oleh sang Pencipta. Merasa hebat, mencoba mengubah sesuai rencananya...

Sebenarnya ia pun tidak bisa disalahkan, karena ia juga merupakan korban dari lingkungan hidupnya. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kekuatan yang sebenarnya bukan untuk Manusia diambil Pendosa yang dulu tidak pernah bisa dihapus. Namun sebelum Pencipta ikut campur. Seorang Manusia yang telah mengalami semua keburukan, menerobos dan berusaha menghentikkan Kegilaan tersebut. Berusaha mempertahankan kebohongan yang disebut Kehidupan.

Ia bertarung dengan segala yang ia miliki. Meskipun orang lain telah patah semangat. Namun bagaikan api Dewa Matahari yang tak pernah padam. Kegigihannya pun tidak pernah Padam meskipun kekuatan Semi-Dewa yang ia lawan. Manusia yang dijelekkan oleh satu jenisnya, namun dipandang berbeda oleh Mahluk yang berbeda.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia harus menemui takdirnya sebagai Manusia. Karena...entah bagaimana pun itu... kau tidak bisa melawan sesuatu yang hampir melewati batasan Manusia. Dan akhirnya...Mahluk suci yang berada diperutnya juga direbut darinya. Jiwanya berada diambang batas. Dan disaat itulah segala harapan akan Manusia mati...

Mati dan akhirnya 'Ia' memerintahkan Anak-anaknya turun ke Bumi. Para Archangel, atau yang bisa disebut sebagai Malaikat-malaikat tertinggi. Mereka diturunkan dengan pimpinannya, Michael.

**Musnahkan...**

Perintah merupakan jalan hidup. Dengan kekuatan yang telah diberkahi... Maka Jenis Pengguna Chakra Manusia ahkirnya..musnah.

Sayap-sayap putih yang mengelilingi langit. Melayang di udara memperhatikan tanah bumi yang hancur dengan sisa puing-puing apa yang dulunya Kejayaan para Ciptaan yang menjadi ternoda. Tangan mereka yang suci memegang Tombak cahaya yang memancarkan kemurnian . Tatapan sedih menatap ciptaan yang Maha Esa tersebut. Kini mereka hanyalah kesalahan yang ingin dihapuskan jauh.

Diantara berjuta-juta pengguna Chakra tersebut. Hanya sebagian yang diselamatkan, dibawa jauh dari tempat yang penuh akan dosa.

"Apa Manusia itu selamat?"

"Tentu saja hal itu, benar..Saudaraku. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Hati Semurni dia musnah dengan para Pendosa yang telah dihancurkan. Ia sudah memenuhi tugasnya sebagai Ramalan yang terakhir bagi Mahluk jenis seperti Mereka. Raphael telah menyembuhkannya dan telah membawanya ke Surga.."

Kedua Malaikat itu kemudian mengepakkan sayap-sayap putih mereka. Terbang tinggi dari langit tanpa melihat kehancuran yang telah mereka buat.

Ribuan tahun pun berlalu. Pemuda itu kini menjadi salah satu Malaikat Di Surga. Ia menemukan saudaranya yang memandang hidup sama dengan dirinya. Ia tidak sendirian. Hidupnya pun penuh akan berkah. Hingga suatu saat...

Perang itu terjadi. Perang yang tidak mungkin dihindarkan lagi. Siapa yang salah...siapa yang benar. Dan siapa yang memulai...tidak ada yang tahu. Kehilangan terbesar dialami ketiga pihak. Dengan tujuan apa. Dan maksud apa...

Seorang Malaikat dengan jubah Perak terduduk diam. Rambut kuning bagaikan emas menutupi kedua matanya. Ia tidak ingin Malaikat lain melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata suci yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, membasahi pipinya dan terjatuh ke tanah yang mencokelat akibat darah. Beberapa sayapnya jatuh lesu ditanah.

Kakinya serasa tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Ia hanya duduk tak bersuara disamping wujud yang telah menerimanya disisinya. Mengajarkannya betapa pentingnya hubungan yang selama ini ia percaya.

Tidak jauh dari dirinya, Jenisnya yang lain pun berkabung. Tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi.

Darah yang telah mengering menodai Baju Jirahnya. Darah para Pengkhianat Surga dan para Iblis...

"Dari semua ini...apakah ini semua berarti? Kehilangan yang kita rasakan. Hanya membawa kita dalam kesedihan. Dan semua yang kita lakukan pada akhirnya sia-sia. Apa yang membedakan kita dengan Manusia? Jika kita pada akhirnya saling berperang? Dimana kita berada..."

"Na...Naru-" Suara Wanita berambut pirang mencoba meraihnya.

"tolong...untuk kali ini aku mohon...jangan panggil nama itu. Nama itu sudah menjadi kenangan lama yang tertinggal. Hanya 'Ia' yang memanggilku dengan nama sampai detik ini...aku masih tidak percaya akan kejadian ini. Aku ingin ini menjadi mimpi Buruk yang kualami, dan esok paginya akan bangun dengan hari yang cerah..." Malaikat itu hanya mengeluarkan suara sedih yang memecah kesunyian malam itu. Tersendak-sendak menahan rasa kesedihan yang yang telah ia alami.

Archangel pemimpin perang pun hanya terdiam melihat Malaikat berambut kuning emas tersebut. Ia juga tidak bisa bersuara. Para Archangel yang lain juga tidak berbeda jauh darinya. Mereka terdiam. Mereka bingung dengan apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan. Tanpa pemimpin, Malaikat hanyalah Mahluk suci yang bingung.

Dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan seperti ini. Ia tidak akan. Apa jadinya semua yang telah diajarkan oleh Ayahnya? Apakah akan menjadi debu bersama dengan kehilangan yang mereka terima. Surga harus pulih. Itulah yang berada di Tekad Michael. Ia juga merasa kehilangan...namun seperti apa yang diajarkan-Nya semenjak dirinya tercipta.

Kalah pun tidak bisa diucapkan. Karena ketiga pihak mengalami kekalahan yang sama. Terdiam seribu bahasa. Butuh ratusan bahkan ribuan Tahun, untuk memulihkan atau tidak sama sekali.

Malaikat berambut kuning Emas itu kemudian membuka baju jirahnya. Melepasnya hingga ia kini telanjang dada. Sayap-sayapnya tetap diam tanpa bergerak, layu. Seluruh persenjataan sucinya telah jatuh dari tangannya.

"apa yang engkau lakukan?" Michael tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa ingin tahunya saat melihat Malaikat sejajar Archangel tersebut.

"aku tidak tahu, Michael. Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku seperti kehilangan. Kau tahu...apa sebab dari Perang yang kita lakukan pada Manusia? Kepada Manusia yang percaya akan Tuhan kita!? Mereka menderita! Aku tidak bisa hanya diam disini dan mewek karena kehilangan terbesar yang dialami Surga!" suara Malaikat itu kembali seperti dahulu. Tidak pernah runtuh...

Cincin Malaikat, Hallo yang berada dikepalanya kini mulai memudar. Cahaya redup namun masih menunjukkan kesucian para Malaikat.

"aku bukan Tuhan, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya seseorang dari Jenis yang musnah dan menjadi Bagian dari Surga ini. Aku bangga akan itu. Meskipun ini terjadi, namun aku tetap percaya akan Ajaran yang telah diberikan kepada kita. Aku akan turun Ke Bumi!"

Terdiam seribu bahasa. Seluruh malaikat yang tersisa mencoba untuk tidak terkejut akan perkataan itu..

"tapi kita masih dalam kekalahan! Kita harus pulih terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan hal yang lain!" Seorang Archangel penjaga pintu Surga mencoba meyakinkan Manusia yang dirubah Malaikat oleh Tuhan tersebut.

"aku tahu...kalian benar. Namun, aku tanya pada kalian...apa kalian melihat kehancuran yang kita ciptakan akibat peperangan kita. Aku ingin kembali berjalan sedamping dengan Manusia, aku ingin melihat bagaimana kita sekarang dipandangan Manusia. Apakah mereka akan tetap percaya akan kita setelah hal ini!? Apa mereka akan tetap berdoa meskipun Doa tersebut tidak akan terkabul?"

Semua malaikat terdiam. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan kesalahan dalam perkataan itu. Mereka juga tahu apa yang penting dan apa yang tidak penting.

"Michael, apa kau akan membiarkannya?"

Seluruh malaikat menatap Pemimpin perang tersebut. Michael yang merasakan seluruh pasang mata kepadanya kemudian menutup matanya sendiri dan memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan..

"aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu disini, Naruto. Apa yang kau katakan itu jujur, dan benar...Sayapmu juga tidak berubah menjadi Hitam. Kau tidak memiliki niat buruk.. Namun siapa aku melarangmu? Tugasmu sudah dari dahulu ditentukan. Kau harus menjalankannya. Pergilah, namun ingat...Pintu Surga akan selalu terbuka untukmu...selama kau masih memiliki Hati suci tersebut. Surga bisa pulih tanpa dirimu sendiri, meskipun akan mengambil waktu lama...Namun ini adalah pilihan yang diberikan oleh Pencipta kita padamu. Dan aku tidak bisa ikut campur akan itu..."

Naruto terdiam sebentar, menatap seluruh Malaikat yang berada disekitarnya. Ia pun mengambil langkah mundur secara perlahan. Sayap-sayapnya mulai hidup kembali dan berdiri tegak dibelakang tubuhnya. Angin kencang yang memenuhi Malaikat tersebut. Pandangan malaikat lain tetap kuat meskipun Angin kencang tersebut. Tubuh Malaikat berambut Kunig itu bermandikan cahaya suci...

"selamat tinggal..."

Dan salah satu Archangel telah hilang dari Kerajaan Surga. Mencoba mengerti akan perasaan Manusia kembali. Mencoba melihat pandangan mereka akan Surga meskipun apa yang telah terjadi.

Meskipun puluhan tahun, banyak Malaikat mencoba mencari salah satu Archangel, namun mereka tidak pernah menemukannya. Ada yang mengatakan ia sudah mati karena rasa kesedihan yang ia alami. Ada yang mengatakan ia telah menjadi Malaikat jatuh akibat Sifat alaminya terdahulu sebagai Manusia. Ada pula yang mengatakan, ia telah menjadi Iblis.

Dan ada juga yang mengatakan...ia menunggu. Menunggu akan keajaiban. Menunggu Tuhan...hingga akhir zaman. Ratusan tahun berlalu tanpa kabar, Dan nama Malaikat itu hilang diantara ..Manusia..

...sampai saat ini.

* * *

**A/N: Dari hasil pengetahuan dari teman dan lainnya, akhirnya saya mendapat gambaran penting mengenai Kitab-kitab masing-masing Agama. Namun jika menemukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan Agama yang kalian percayai, tolong dimaklumi...**

**Namun saya tekankan lagi, meskipun ada unsur Relegius dalam cerita saya, saya tidak akan pernah menjelek-jelekkan bagian dari Agama yang telah diakui seluruh dunia. Itu penistaan. Munafik. Dan jika ada orang yang menulis hal yang sangat tidak terpuji itu, maka betapa kecewanya...**

**Ini hanya karangan Fiksi yang tentunya tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan nyata kita. Jika ada yang merasa tersinggung, langsung PM saya. Dan katakan apa yang salah. Namun sebelum itu, saya katakan, saya menulis dengan sejarah Alkitab dan jika ada yang komplain karena tidak sesuai dengan Kitab lain yang ia percaya...**

**Just F*ck OFF!**

**rencananya sih menjadi percobaan, soalnya ada beberapa Fict lain yang masih order update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, chapter 2 akhirnya selesai. Mengusahakan ni fic agar beda dari yang lain. Saya gak mentingkan, fav, foll atau apa...namun, kesenangan saya menulis. Tidak banyak yang mau dikatakan sih...**

**Jika kamu mencari Naruto yang super-Godlike, Perfect, super-Harem dan sebagainya...yang berbentuk Fan-service, maka Fic ini tidak cocok untuk kamu baca dan saya rekomendasikan cari Fic lain yng memiliki keterangan tersebut. Dan saya tidak akan mengganti apa yang saya tulis, masih banyak cerita seperti yang saya katakan diluar sana, maka itu yang kamu baca. Namun, jika kamu menyukai cara saya menulis dan plot yang saya buat, maka silahkan membaca...dan rasakan apa namanya...Devolepment.**

**Kepada salah satu pembaca:**

**Kalau mau menghina saya, pakai Akun sendiri dong, jangan cuma pake Guest segala. Pengecut amat sih...**

**Genre sengaja tidak saya cantumkan, karena Cerita ini akan campur aduk macam rujak. Jadi beberapa rasa...**

**Disclaimer : Never Own anything...**

* * *

Sebuah Truk yang tak terkendali...

kedua badan yang melindunginya dengan penuh kasih sayang...

Ambulan...

Dan semua berubah...

Hyoudou Issei terbangun dari tidurnya. Pupil matanya melebar, keringat bercucuran dari keningnya dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan dingin serasa membasuh dirinya. Nafasnya serasa tidak terkendali oleh tubuhnya. Perasaan itu. Mimpi itu.. dan semua yang telah berubah.

Dirinya tidak menyangka ia akan menyaksikan kejadian itu. Mimpi itu lagi. Semua serasa terulang kembali meskipun ia mencoba melupakan kenangan pahit itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengenang masa lalu. Ia sudah mengingatkan kepada dirinya sendiri, Ia akan mengambil hidup yang baru, dan mencoba menerima keadaan...

Sudah 12 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu...

Pemuda itu mencoba menekan ingatan yang mulai kembali ke permukaan. Saat dirinya merasa mulai aman, ia kemudian tersenyum. Dan langsung membereskan tempat tidurnya. Hal yang sudah sering diajarkan oleh orang yang telah merawatnya sejak kejadian itu.

"Issei, bangun! Jika kau tak bangun, aku akan menyirammu dengan air selokkan!" sebuah suara terdengar dari lantai bawah. Andai-berharap suara tersebut keluar dari Figure-animenya. Namun Pria itu sudah melemparnya entah kemana.

"Aku bangun! Aku bangun!"Issei berteriak dengan panik.

Rasa takut dengan sekejap membasuh Pemuda itu. Dengan lekas ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Ia tidak ingin mengetes kesabaran Pria tersebut. Apalagi dengan ancaman seperti itu. Yang sayangnya pernah ia...alami.

"aku sudah bangun!"

Mata Issei langsung menatap Sosok yang sedang memasak di Dapur dengan menggunakan Apron.

Sosok Pria yang terlihat dalam usia 20-an. Namun terkadang perumpaan; penampilan menutupi kebenaran, harus berlaku. Karena meskipun terlihat seperti Pria di umur 20 tahunan, namun sebenarnya sosok tersebut sudah berusia lebih dari 40-an.

Setidaknya begitu saat ia menghitung sejak dirinya masih kecil.

Sosok tersebut bisa dikatakan tampan di Usianya. Dengan rambut pirang berkilau yang bergelombang, namun dipotong hanya sampai pada telinga. Mata dengan iris berwarna biru bagaikan warna lautan dan juga pupil putih yang terkadang memancarkan cahaya. Terkadang ia berpikir hal itu mustahi, namun kenyataan didepan matanya. Dengan kemeja putih polos yang membuat Pria tersebut serasa jauh diatasanya...

Ia terkadang berpikir bahwa Pria yang memasak tersebut merupakan Orang-asing yang memutuskan tinggal di Jepang. Yap itulah teori yang dibuatnya selama ini.

* * *

Issei mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap. Serasa tiada hari esok untuk dinanti..

Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasa yang berada didalam mulutnya. Rasa empuk bercampur manis membuatnya memejamkan matanya.

"seperti biasa, Masakanmu yang terbaik Tou-san!"

Panggilan itu serasa sudah natural di lidah Issei. Meskipun pada awalnya ia merasa tidak nyaman memanggil orang lain dengan nama itu, namun setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya ia berani untuk memanggil Pria tersebut bagaikan ayahnya sendiri.

"ha,ha,ha... terimakasih." Pria itu menerima pujian itu dengan senyum tipis.

"ngomong-ngomong...bagaimana sekolahmu Issei?"

Ah pertanyaan itu lagi. Issei serasa ingin mengeluh ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang sering diutarakan Orang tua kepada anaknya.

Dengan tertawa gugup Issei kemudian menjawab..

"seperti biasa.."

"ah, seperti biasa gagal dalam pelajaran, mendapat nilai jelek dan sebagainya..." Pria tersebut menganggukan kepalanya dengan percaya diri. Sedangkan Issei hanya menahan air mata keluar dari matanya.

"sudah berapa kali kubilang! Pelajaran bukanlah subjek yang ku kuasai!"

"ha, jika kau tidak belajar, nanti kau mau jadi apa? Tidak akan ada orang yang mau menerima pekerja tanpa otak sepertimu"

Issei kemudian mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan berdiri tegak..

"aku akan menjadi Raja-Harem!"

Pria tersebut langsung melebarkan matanya dan menyemprot air yang tadinya ia teguk.

"aw basah tau!"

"buahahahaha! Raja-Harem? Tidak akan mungkin. Siapa gadis yang mau menerima orang sepertimu? Lagipula, kau mau kasih makan apa, jika Harem yang kau sebut itu ada? Kukatakan Issei...pendidikan dulu baru mencari wanita. Jaman sekarang, wanita tidak akan melihat tampang jika melihat Pria yang mapan. Beda ceritanya jika kamu masih SMP atau SMA, tampang mungkin masih berlaku daripada kepintaran...namun jika kau sudah diusiaku? Bagaimana? Ditambah tampangmu pas-pasan. Kau akan jadi perawan seumur hidup."

Issei tidak bisa menahan lagi. Air mata bagaikan air terjun mengalir melewati pipinya.

Kejam..

"hiks..hiks... Ayahku sendiri menghina diriku. Aku tahu aku tak tampan, tapi hatiku besar seperti lautan"

Issei kemudian serasa menyadari sesuatu, dan dengan arogannya menunjuk Pria tersebut dengan jari telunjuk

"ha! Omong sendiri! Kau saja masih tidak menikah sampai saat ini! Padahal banyak wanita yang melirikmu bahkan istri para tetangga! Jangan-jangan kau-" Issei berbicara dengan nada menuduh. Berbicara menurut pengalaman...

"ah...aku belum tertarik. Dan aku masih Normal. Terimakasih."

"belum tertarik dengkulmu! Usiamu sudah berapa? 40 tahunan lebih bukan?!"

"tapi wajahku awet muda. Jadi jangan khawatir akan hal sepele seperti itu. Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja menikah besok. Berbeda denganmu..."

"gaakhh!"

Interaksi menghangatkan seperti itulah yang membuat Issei menyadari sesuatu. Betapa hangatnya ia ketika memiliki seseorang untuk berpangku tangan. Betapa menyenangkannya ketika masih ada yang peduli akan dirinya, menasehati dirinya dan menunjukkan dirinya mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Layaknya orangtua yang sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu...

"kalau begitu, aku pergi..." Issei dengan tersenyum pamit. Dengan beranjak ke bagasi, ia kemudian mengambil sepeda miliknya. Saat ia hendak menginjak pedalnya, suara memanggilnya...

"Issei, hati-hati. Dan ingat...jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jangan pernah meniru orang lain, melainkan menjadi apa yang menurut dirimu sendiri nyaman.."

Issei hanya tersenyum lebar. Tidak membalas. Dengan percaya diri mengayuh sepedanya menuju Sekolahnya. Ia tidak perlu diingatkan orang lain. Meskipun orang lain terkadang menganggapnya aneh. Namun ia hanya melakukan apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya

...jadilah dirimu sendiri.

Perkataan itu mungkin akan menjadi perbedaan. Masalah akan selalu mengikuti Pria berambut pirang tersebut, dan juga...orang yang didekatnya.

Sementara dengan pria berwajah muda tersebut...

Sudah belasan tahun, atau tepatnya ratusan tahun sejak ia memijak kembali permukaan tanah. Banyak yang ia lakukan sejak saat itu. Berpetualang ke Negara lain. Berjumpa dengan banyak jenis orang dan kejadian yang menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan. Layaknya perjalanan Hidup yang selama ini ia alami. Namun...disatu sisi. Ia kini hanyalah sebagai orang normal. Mengikuti bagaimana Manusia berperilaku disetiap harinya...

Namun disisi lain...ia tidak pernah menggunakan kembali kekuatannya. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kembali berkah yang telah diberikan kepada dirinya. Layaknya Manusia biasa...ya, itulah yang dirinya jalani. Biasa, normal...tanpa ada hubungan dengan Dunia Supernatural.

Seperti pecundang yang melarikan diri. Itu benar, ia mengakui hal itu. Namun meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah merasakan itu Mengapa? Mengapa sayapnya tidak pernah menghitam layaknya Malaikat jatuh? Mengapa tetap putih meskipun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan hanya kabur dari tanggung jawab yang ia tanggung...

Sejak pertama kali dirubah menjadi Malaikat, ia dapat mengetahui ketika seseorang memiliki Potensial, atau pun kekuatan yang tersimpan. Dan ia jujur, ia merasakannya terhadap anak yang telah ia besarkan. Kekuatan yang sangat besar, tertidur dan menunggu untuk dibangunkan. Namun...ia jujur kepada dirinya sendiri...

Ia tidak merawat anak itu karena Kekuatan yang dia miliki. Bukan karena apa yang bisa dilakukan anak itu jika dibesarkan dengan benar. Namun karena tatapan yang diberikan anak itu ketika orangtuanya meninggal didepan matanya sendiri. Kehilangan... kesedihan...kekosongan. Tidak ada keiinginan untuk hidup. Dan dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang kuat untuk meninggalkan hal itu...

Ia mengaku, memiliki anak ataupun keluarga tidak pernah menjadi pikirannya. Karena mengingat masa lalunya dan statusnya pada saat itu, maka semua hanya akan menjadi penderitaan. Namun, meskipun tidak layaknya seperti darah dagingnya sendiri, namun Ise telah mendapat tempat di hatinya sebagai orang terdekatnya.

Kematian orangtuanya juga merupakan kesalahan dirinya. Kesalahan yang tidak bisa ia tebus. Ia tahu, merawat Issei tidak akan mengembalikan orangtuanya. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa diam. Seperti itulah sifatnya... hidup demi kebaikan orang lain. Dan karena itu ia ingin melindungi anak itu dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dunia Gaib. Ia tidak akan pernah membuat anak itu merasakan bagaimana kejamnya dunia penuh akan kebohongan tersebut. Menjadi Normal merupakan sesuatu yang indah...

Mungkin menyembunyikan hal itu bisa menjadi kesalahan. Kesalahan yang besar yang akan menggigitnya kembali. Namun, ia akan mengatasinya jika waktunya tiba...

Pria tersebut kemudian menghela nafasnya kembali. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ia harus mencari nafkah, itulah yang dipikirannya. Bekerja sebagai karyawan di salah satu Perusahaan ternama dengan jabatan yang cukup tinggi, yang ia raih dari hasil kerja keras. Dengan kekuatannya...dirinya bisa saja mendapat uang dengan mudah. Namun dalam proses akan merubah dirinya menjadi Malaikat jatuh.

Dan hal itu tidak ingin ia rasakan. Terimakasih.

Lagipula, mencari uang dari hasil keringat sendiri membawa kebanggan tersendiri yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Pria tersebut kemudian mengambil identitas kantornya dan memasangnya kembali ke saku dadanya. Jika bisa dilihat dengan jelas, maka orang akan melihat namanya...

"Namikaze Minato." Nama yang ia gunakan selama belasan tahun ini. Dirinya harus cepat, jika tidak ia akan ketinggalan jadwal Kereta pagi ini... dan jika ia terlambat...maka mendengar Omelan dari Boss merupakan pilihan yang tidak ingin ia ambil.

Ia senang akan kehidupan singkat biasa seperti ini. Tanpa harus menjaga wibawanya sebagai Malaikat, tanpa harus memikirkan Fraksi lain yang akan menyerang, tanpa harus menghancurkan sesuatu. Jika dirinya bisa berdoa, maka keinginan yang dibuatnya adalah...semoga hari-hari seperti ini tetap berjalan selamanya..

Namun...takdir berkata lain. Doa tidak didengar.. dan pada akhirnya takdir bermain-main dengan kehidupanmu. Bermain-main hingga kau menangisi...

.

.

Betapa menyedihkannya hidupmu.

XXXXX

"oh~ Tou-san, Tou-san!"

Naruto atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Minato melirik dari koran yang ia baca..

"ada apa Issei? Apa kau dapat Nilai 100?"

"e...tidak. Tapi hal itu tidak penting." Dengan menepuk dadanya, Issei memproklamasikan dengan bangganya..."Sekarang aku sudah punya Pacar!"

Naruto tidak merespon. Hanya memberikan tatapan datar kepada Issei..

"jangan katakan...kau menyewa gadis dari distrik Merah?"

Issei hanya menahan kekesalannya. Ia tidak ingin kesenangannya hancur gara-gara betapa rendahnya ayahnya memandang kehidupan SMA-nya.

"tidak...coba lihat" Issei kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya dari sakunya, dan kemudian membuka sebuah Foto dan menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan seorang Gadis berambut hitam yang sedang tersenyum dengan bahagianya...

"bagaimana? Kualitas atas kan?"

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat foto tersebut. Namun, ia hanya mengeluarkan senyum tipis.."eh...selamat. Aku tidak mengira ada gadis yang mau sama kamu. Mungkin dia buta atau memiliki kebiasaan aneh..tapi..."

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan menepuk pundak Issei. Dan memberikannya tatapan serius..

"pakai pelindung. Aku tidak ingin ada Issei kecil yang berlarian beberapa tahun nanti. Aku terlalu muda untuk menjadi Jii-san"

Issei kemudian menepuk dadanya..

"Misi diterima, Jendral!"

Beberapa hari Naruto melihat Issei dengan gembiranya pergi kencan pada sore hari. Ia hanya membiarkan hal itu. Masa muda merupakan sesuatu yang harus diberikan. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang harus menjalani masa muda dengan membunuh dan berperang.

Ia tidak menaruh curiga. Karena hubungan Issei dan gadis itu bukanlah urusannya. Dirinya bukan jenis orang-tua yang _Over-Protective..._

Namun...

Kali ini sudah berbeda..waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam. Namun Issei belum juga pulang. Biasanya, paling lama anak itu kembali pada pukul 9 atau pukul 10.

Naruto kemudian membuka Hp-nya dan melewati belasan pesan yang belum ia baca dari teman Sekantornya. Dan mulai mencari nomor. Setelah menemukan siapa yang ia cari, Naruto kemudian meneleponnnya.

"ah..Moshi-moshi..."

"_Minato-jii-san?"_ Sebuah suara menjawab dari balik saluran.

"Motohama-kun, maaf mengganggu larut malam seperti ini. Tapi, apakah kau tahu dimana Issei pada saat ini? Ia belum pulang juga.."

Terdengar suara tangisan dari ujung telepon yang membuat Naruto menduga-menduga..

"_tidak salah lagi Jii-san, ia bersama pacarnya.. melakukan..." _***TUUTTT***

Sebelum Pemuda itu bisa melanjutkan perkataanya, Naruto sudah menutup telepon tersebut. Ia tidak perlu lagi menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Motohama.

Naruto menghela nafasnya kembali, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dibawahnya. Ia seharusnya tidak sekhawatir ini. Namun entah mengapa, perasaanya tidak enak pada saat ini. Ia telah belajar dari sekian hidupnya untuk mempercayai Perasaannya sendiri. Jika berbahaya, maka berbahya...

Keheningan malam menghiasi Rumah besar tersebut. Rumah yang hanya ditinggali dua orang dari belasan tahun yang lalu. Rumah ini bukanlah rumah Ise. Ini merupakan Rumah yang ia beli menggunakan dari tabungan hasil pekerjaannya. Sedangkan kediaman Ise yang sebenarnya masih berada ditempatnya. Kosong. Tak berhuni. Rumah itu adalah hak Ise.

Mata pria paruh baya itu menyipit. Ia tidak suka perasaan yang mulai memasuki area sekitarnya. Dan energi yang mulai ia rasakan itu dengan perlahan menuju Ruangan Ise.

Aura para Iblis.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ada Iblis yang memasuki rumahnya. Ia sudah menjaga identitasnya dengan sangat rahasia. Tidak mungkin bisa begitu saja terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Mereka memiliki pertanyaan yang harus dijawab. ..

Ia menunggu beberapa menit. Namun ketika aura itu tidak menghilang, ia kemudian menyiapkan dirinya. Naruto beranjak dari Sofanya, dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju lantai atas. Telapak tangannya terbuka lebar, cahaya kecil perlahan mulai membuat bentuk dan akhirnya memadat. Tombak kecil bercahaya kini digenggamannya...

Naruto terdiam sebentar, dan membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Lampu yang mati tidak mengganggu penglihatannya sama sekali. Dengan ingatan yang ia miliki, Naruto kemudian menuju tempat tidur Ise...

Udara disekitar sarat akan bau yang ia kenali selama ia hidup menjadi Manusia. Bau...darah.

Ia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa setelah melihat hal didepannya. Seorang wanita tidur. Telanjang bagaikan baru lahir. Dan juga Issei.

Dan akhirnya ia melakukan apa yang bisa ia pikirkan...

"katakan...apa yang dilakukan Iblis di ...Rumahku?" Naruto mendesis dengan menekan Tombak cahaya tersebut pada leher Iblis yang berada di samping Anaknya. Meskipun minimnya kain yang menutupi kedua sosok tersebut, namun godaan nafsu tersebut kini tidak berpengaruh lagi pada Jenis seperti dirinya.

Luka lebar yang mulai menutup di Dada Ise pun tidak lepas dari pandangan Pria tersebut.

* * *

Rias dengan perlahan membawa Issei dari permukaan tanah. Setelah merubah pemuda tersebut menjadi Iblis, namun luka yang diterima pemuda berambut cokelat itu masih cukup lebar. Butuh kekuatan darinya untuk luka seperti ini bisa sembuh. Dengan menghela nafasnya, Rias kemudian membuat lingkaran teleportasi miliknya, dengan tujuan ruangan Ise.

Ia kemudian membaringkan Issei pada tempat tidurnya, dan dengan perlahan membuka bajunya. Sekalian saja tidur. Itulah pikirannya.. ia akan mulai menyembuhkan tubuh Ise dengan energi miliknya.

Melakukan kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Dari dahulu, ia kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya...dan akhirnya hingga pada saat ia telanjang.

Menyegarkan, itulah perasaan Rias saat melepas pakaiannya, dengan senyum tipis ia kemudian mengambil posisi di samping pemuda tersebut. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Rias masih berkonsentrasi mengirimkan tenaganya untuk membantu pemulihan diri Ise.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Rias tidak tahu berpikir apa. Mungkin itu orangtuanya Ise? Mungkin saja. Sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan sebuah alasan agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman yang lebih dari seharusnya.

Ia menunggu sosok tersebut mendekat. Namun...

Bukannya suara panik atau terkejut yang seperti ia harapkan. Namun, benda tajam bercahaya dan suara dingin yang bagaikan membekukkan hati

* * *

"katakan...apa yang dilakukan Iblis di ...Rumahku?"

Rias menahan rasa terkejut dan tekanan udara yang mulai menguat disekitarnya. Menelan ludah dan juga rasa takut yang mulai merangkak ke Hatinya yang terdalam. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan mencoba memperbaiki situasi agar tidak terjadi kekerasan yang tidak diinginkan.

Iritasi kulit mulai ia rasakan, meskipun benda bercahaya itu belum mengenai kulitnya. Ia tidak perlu menebak benda terbuat dari apa yang berada dilehernya.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan ini dengan tenang..?"

Rias mencoba melirikkan matanya menuju sosok tersebut. Mencoba melihat sepintas bagaimana perawakan Pria yang berbicara dengan dirinya.

"Seperti kau tahu...aku sedang menyembuhkan Hyoudou Issei. Ia masih terluka..." Rias mencoba meyakinkan Pria itu untuk tidak terlalu gegabah..."dan energi dari tubuhku yang saat ini masih menyembuhkannya. Sebagai seorang Ayah, seharusnya anda tahu keselamatan anak anda, bukan?"

Rias langsung memberikan asumsi mengenai Pria tersebut...

Gadis keturunan Gremory itu kemudian mulai merasakan tekanan yang berada diruangan itu menghilang dengan perlahan. Dan begitu juga benda tajam yang terbuat dari cahaya tersebut. Perasaan berat yang berada ditubuhnya kini mulai hilang juga.

"Kau benar. Terlihat dari corak seragam sekolahmu, aku bisa mengatakan engkau ini dari sekolah yang sama dengan Issei..Bukan begitu?"

"benar..." Rias menatap pupil berwarna putih tersebut. Dan kemudian mulai mendeskripsikan wajah tersebut. Jika ia berkata jujur, ia mengatakan Pria ini tidak kurang dari usia 30 tahun. Namun dari tatapan yang diberikannya, ia merasa bahwa Pria didepannya lebih tua daripada yang ia tunjukkan. Terlebih lagi, mengingat Pria didepannya merupakan Ayah dari Pemuda yang dirinya rubah menjadi Iblis.

"jadi apa yang terjadi...katakan padaku, mengapa Issei mendapat luka tersebut, dan mengapa aku tidak bisa merasakan Aura Manusianya kembali?"

Rias kemudian menatap wajah serius Pria didepannya.

"seorang Malaikat jatuh menyerangnya..." ia langsung memberikan informasi. Karena mendengar bagaimana Pria ini langsung mengetahui dirinya sebagai Iblis, tidak ada lagi poin untuk menyembunyikannya. Jika pria didepannya tahu sesuatu, tentu akan lebih mudah untuk menjelaskannya.

"jangan katakan, gadis berambut hitam. Pacar Issei?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang muncul di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar jemarinya telah memijat kepala bagian kirinya.

Rias tidak perlu menjawab, ia hanya terdiam. Karena tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan.

"Dan, Issei?"

"untuk menyelamatkannya, aku harus mengambil tindakan drastis. Yaitu merubahnya menjadi Iblis, karena pada saat itu nyawanya sudah diambang kematian."

Tubuhnya serasa lemah seraya mendengar ucapan gadis muda tersebut, ia pun memutar balik Kursi belajar Issei dan menggunakannya untuk duduk. Menyandarkan punggungnya, Pria itu kemudian menghela nafas, dan memegang batang hidungnya dan berpikir.

"aku tidak tahu harus berkata pada saat ini. Disatu sisi, aku tidak suka Issei berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu yang gaib. Itu sudah menjadi Janji ku dari dahulu. Dan sekarang ia telah menjadi bagian salah satu dari dunia gaib ini. Sedangkan disisi lain, kau telah menyelamatkannya hidupnya, yang tentunya aku sungguh berterimakasih. Aku tahu sesuatu seperti ini akan datang pada waktunya, namun aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. .."

"maaf jika tidak sopan. Namaku, Namikaze Minato. Ayah dari pemuda bermasalah yang kau selamatkan" Naruto mencoba memberikan senyum, namun terlihat terpaksa. Mungkin masih terbebani akan kenyataan yang baru saja diberikan kepada dirinya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda. Meskipun terkenal akan sejarah Ras kita, namun anda berbeda dari yang lainnya.." Rias mencoba untuk sopan. Ia sudah mengetahui apa orang didepannya. Perasaan was-was yang selalu didapatnya ketika mendekati sesuatu yang suci saat ini masih ia rasakan. Entah ia mungkin seorang Malaikat, atau keturunan Malaikat. Memancarkan kesucian tanpa noda hitam. Namun dirinya lebih mempercayai yang terakhir, karena melihat sifat yang dibawa Pria tersebut berbeda dari Malaikat yang pernah ia temui.

"tolong gunakan pakaianmu, nak. Demi kebaikanmu... Aku tidak ingin Isse besar kepala pada akhirnya. " Naruto kemudian beranjak dari kursinya "Kau dari Gremory, bukan?"

Rias mengangguk dan menatap dengan bertanya...

"Meskipun tidak terlalu suka akan kejadian ini. Bisakah kau merahasiakan pembicaraan ini? Aku tidak ingin Issei mengetahui hubunganku dengan salah satu bagian Kitab. Ini terlalu dini baginya... lagipula aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur akan apa yang akan ia jalani nantinya. Namun, bisakah kau menjaganya? Ia terlalu bodoh untuk ditinggalkan sendiri."

Rias terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Pria tersebut. Haruskah ia mempercayai ucapan dari fraksi lain? Meskipun ada kegundahan, namun ia mengetahui satu hal dari para Malaikat. Mereka tidak pernah berbohong. Meskipun dirinya baru mengetahui bahwa pion barunya memiliki keluarga yang berhubungan dengan Malaikat.

Kenyataan itu memang cukup mengejutkan...bagi dirinya.

"mengapa kau berkata seperti ini?"

Pria itu menghela nafasnya.. dan menatap dengan senyum sedih terhadap Rias "kau seharusnya tahu sejarah tentang jenis seperti kita, bukan? Cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini akan membawa perhatian dari fraks-fraksi lainnya. Mengingat siapa aku, melindungi Issei akan susah. Dan akan dianggap aksi pengkhianatan bagi fraksi Surga. Tanganku terikat dalam masalah ini, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak..."

Naruto kemudian keluar dari kamar itu, dan menutupnya kembali. Meninggalkan Rias yang sedang dalam pikirannya. Ia kemudian berbaring dan melihat ke atap. Banyak yang harus ia pikirkan. Namun satu hal yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini...

Rias kemudian meregap Issei dan memeluknya. Memulai kembali proses penyembuhan.

* * *

**Sementara disuatu tempat, di Jepang.**

Disebuah Biara para biarawati. Suara teriakkan, suara minta tolong, tidak berdaya. Meskipun berteriak, namun tidak ada yang mendengar.

Terlihat beberapa sosok Biarawati yang terlentang di lantai. Ruangan yang sarat akan bau tidak sedap. Suara tawa dan teriak kepuasaan seorang Pria bersama suara rintihan dari orang yang ia setubuhi. Pemandangan yang membuat hati serasa disayat...

Pakaian yang robek, menunjukkan kulit dan bagian tubuh mereka. Mata para biarawati yang serasa tidak berisi, kosong, memudar dan mulai kehilangan keinginan untuk hidup. Dari selangkangan mereka, cairan putih meleleh bercampur warna merah darah kesucian mereka. Air mata penyesalan terakhir keluar dari sudut mata mereka, karena ketidakberdayaan yang mereka alami. Wajah muda mereka kini ternodai dengan ketidakmampuan mereka untuk melawan.

"ah, lebih keras!" Seorang Iblis dengan rambut pirang kembali memperkuat gerakkannya. Mendengar lantunan musik yang berupa tangisan dari biarawati yangg ia lecehkan.

Merasa biarawati yang ia pegang mulai tidak melawan, Iblis itu kemudian mencampakkanna dengan kasar. Ia tidak puas dengan begini saja. Ia harus mencari Biarawati itu.

"cepatlah... dan kau akan menjadi milikku"

Pemuda itu berhenti sesaat ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Ia melirikkan wajahnya kesamping menuju pintu yang ia tutup. Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. "oi, siapa kau seenaknya masuk begitu saja!? Tidak tahukah kau, aku lagi sibuk disini?"

"Sungguh malang nasib mereka...dan semua ini karena kau. Dosamu memang cocok dengan rasmu, Nak. Seorang Iblis seperti kau...seharusnya hancur menjadi partikel kecil di Udara."

Iblis muda itu membeku sesaat. Matanya dengan cepat melihat sekelilingnya. Dan kemudian menatap mata Orang yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya.

Udara yang kosong, kini penuh akan tombak bercahaya yang melayang. Memenuhi langit malam dengan cahaya yang bermandian di kegelapan malam.

Dan menuju dirinya...

"musnahlah...karena dosa yang kau buat, tidak akan bisa dibalas di api Neraka."

...

..

.

.

**Selesai. Tidak banyak yang mau dikatakan...**

**Review? Silahkan.**

**Kristoper21 out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perbedaan Godlike dan Strong... Godlike adalah karakter terkuat dari yang lain dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Strong, merupakan hal yang lebih wajar. karena meskipun kuat, namun masih ada yang lebih kuat dari dirinya. Kalau di Naruto verse, kekuatan malaikat sama dengan Godlike, namun di DxD verse, maka akan menjadi Strong. Karena tidak perlu diberitahupun kita bisa bilang Manusia lebih lemah daripada yang ciptaan Suci seperti Malaikat atau mahluk gaib lainnya.**

**Jadi jika pengkarakteran Naruto disini, adalah Godlike di Naruto Verse...(seperti canon-nya yang saat ini berjalan) dan strong di DxD verse. Ditambah lagi dengan perubahannya menjadi Malaikat, tentu saja kekuatannya agak berbeda. Ya, pokoknya serealistis mungkin lah. nggak kaya..."Naruto adalah orang terkuat yang bisa melampoi Ophis di kekuatan penuhnya atau Tuhan..atau blalala." **

**Untuk sayap? Yang jelas lebih dari satu pasang. Karena kita mengingat sistem sayap malaikat yang ditentukan oleh kekuatan mereka. **

**Pairing? In development. Kita lihat seiring cerita berjalan. Namun, di bagian tertentu dalam chapter yang saya buat kedepannya pasti akan ada interaksi yang bisa/mungkin akan berjalan ke arah Romance. Harem? Kita lihat semampu perkembangan jalan. Karena saya tidak ingin merusak cerita saya dengan Plot Harem berlebihan, yang mungkin akan memakan banyak chapter dan juga Development sang tokoh-tokoh.**

**Light Starry Hope**: oh...begitu. Bisa mengerti apa yang saya tulis setelah membaca fic saya semua? Hm...hmm... hahahahaha! Hebat. Meskipun saya tersanjung dengan apa yang anda katakan. Namun, akan saya bilang... pemikiran anda salah. Meskipun terlihat jalan ceritanya sama...namun, endingnya akan berbeda. Dan lebih complex. Meskipun terlihat monoton, seperti yang anda katakan. Tapi...ya, tetap aja yang anda katakan salah. Karena, jika anda melihat cerita dan plot manga sesungguhnya, maka akan sangat susah merubah sesuatu tanpa menghancurkan jalan ceritanya.

**AkiraRaymundo**: mehh... saya mah nggak belajar dimana-mana. Namun, banyak baca Fic, Novel dan sebagainya. Memperbaiki tata bahasa. Dan juga belajar dari pengalaman. Menulis dengan banyak itu tentu saja akan membuat kita semakin berkembang dan lebih terampil.

Dan terimakasih buat Reviews yang kalian berikan. Yang paling saya suka, adalah review panjang yng terkadang anda tulis. Membuat saya mengerti bagaimana perasaan anda dengan chapter yang lalu. Ketimbang.."lanjut!" wkwkw. Tapi tetap saja, saya suka dengan review kalian.

**Disclaimer: Not own anything.**

* * *

_Seorang bocah kecil terlihat termenung menatap Jendela kecil. Menatap pohon kecil nan hijau yang tumbuh di pekerangan Rumah sakit, tatapan tersebut hanya terpaku pada Tumbuhan itu. Meskipun begitu...anak itu tidak melihat pohon kecil itu, namun...merenung jauh kembali disaat sebelum kejadian itu. Air mata ingin keluar dari sudut kedua matanya. Namun anak itu tidak mengeluarkannya. Menahan layaknya sebagai Pria sejati._

_Kuat seperti Lelaki sesungguhnya..._

_Seperti Ayahnya katakan._

_Yang sayangnya meninggalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.._

_Perban menyelimuti kepala, tangan dan juga kaki Anak tersebut. Infus yang tertancap dipergelangan tangannya. Dan juga seorang Dokter dan Suster yang terkadang kembali untuk memeriksa kondisinya._

**_XXXXXX_**

_Issei terdiam didepan batu Nisan. Tongkat jalan yang berada diketiaknya menopang beban tubuhnya. Orang-orang sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Entah itu rekan sekantor ataupun sanak saudara Ayahnya._

"_jadi siapa yang merawat anak itu?"_

_Issei mendengar dari kejauhan. Pembicaraan itu, apa yang dikatakan kerabat jauh Ibunya. _

"_sudah kukatakan pada Dia, tapi dia tetap menikahi Pria pecundang itu. Lihat, sekarang dia sudah mati, dan juga Suaminya yang bodoh itu. Aku tidak mau ada urusan dengan anak dari Pria itu. Kirim saja ke Yatim-piatu."_

"_..hei jangan keras-keras."_

_Issei mengeratkan pegangan tongkatnya. Rasa kemarahan dan sakit yang tertahan di hatinya membuatnya semakin buruk. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Disatu sisi, ia akhirnya tahu mengapa Ayah dan Ibunya tidak pernah membicarakan keluarganya. Mempunyai hubungan darah dengan keluarga lain hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. _

_Pandangannya serasa buram. Ia tidak tahu..._

_Karena air mata memaksa untuk keluar kembali dari ujung matanya, ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri...mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Rencana liburan yang menyenangkan malah menjadi petaka yang membuat kehidupannya jatuh kebawah. Berbalik dengan cepat, sehingga dirinya tidak bisa beradaptasi._

_Haruskah ia menerima nasibnya? Ditolak keluarga sendiri..._

_Ke Yatim piatu juga tidak seburuk kelihatannya. _

_Setidaknya itu yang ia ingin bisikkan dalam benak hatinya._

_Bocah itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan sejenak ia menatap bayangan di bawah kakinya. Ada bayangan lain selain dirinya..._

_Seorang Pria menaruh bunga yang tidak ia tahu ke Batu Nisan Ayah dan Ibunya._

"_Nak...terkadang ketika kita ingin menangis...Lebih baik menangislah. Memendam perasaan hanya akan membawa kita pada penyesalan pada akhirnya.,"_

_Issei melirik Pria itu dengan mata berkaca, seakan masih menahan perasaannya. _

"_tapi...Ayahku bilang..."_

"_ya...Ayahmu benar. Namun ketika hal seperti ini terjadi, maka kita juga akan kembali menjadi Manusia, yang mempunyai perasaan. Menangis adalah bentuk bagaimana kita menunjukkan betapa berharganya orang yang meninggalkan , kita tidak boleh merasakan kesedihan terlalu mendalam. Inilah lingkaran kehidupan yang mendekup Manusia."_

_Issei makin mengeratkan pegangan tongkatnya. Perban yang menutupi tangan kanannya ternodai dengan warna merah, akibat luka yang masih terbuka._

"_Tapi ini Tidak adil! Mengapa Tuhan harus mengambil Ayah dan Ibuku!?"_

_Pria itu terdiam sebentar. Serasa tidak bergerak dengan apa yang dikatakan Anak itu. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika Pria itumemberikan Issei senyum sedih._

"_kau seharusnya merasa beruntung, Nak. Kau masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki Ayah dan Ibu yang mencintaimu selama hidupnya. Kenangan mereka akan selalu bersama dirimu, dan tidak akan memudar. Kau harus bangga, bahwa kau pernah merasakan kasih sayang Orangtua, karena banyak Anak-anak sepertimu yang tidak pernah mendapat pengalaman memiliki Keluarga. Ada yang merupakan anak buangan, ada yang cacat fisik dan menjadi aib..."_

_Issei mendengar ucapan Pria itu. Meskipun telinga memerah akibat nasehat yang ia dengarkan. Dirinya namun tidak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan apa yang dikatakan Pria tersebut. Haruskah ia merasa bahagia karena pernah menerima kasih sayang Orangtua? Atau ia merasa harus egois?_

_Tidak adil..._

"_hiks...I,bu...Ayah..."_

_Issei akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata yang ia tahan. Jatuh membasahi pipinya dan mengalir dengan lembutnya. Sensasi dingin yang ia rasakan dari hatinya terdalam. Air mata yang mengalir dari dagunya dan akhirnya terjatuh dan membasahi tanah cokelat dibawah kakinya._

_Sebuah tangan menyentuh kepala Anak tersebut dan mengusapnya dengan lembut._

_Anak itu menangis semakin mengeras. Mencoba berteriak hingga mulutnya kering dan serak. Tanpa sadar, Issei menaruh kepalanya ke perut Pria tersebut. Menangis dan membasahi kemeja yang dipakai Pria berambut kuning itu. _

_Ibunya pernah mengatakan, agar tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang asing. Namun..._

_Semuanya sekarang sudah asing bagi dirinya._

"_tidak apa-apa...karena waktu akan menyembuhkan luka yang berada di hatimu."_

_Issei mendengar Pria tersebut mengatakan hal itu. Namun ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti orang dewasa berbicara. Dan hanya menerimanya dengan anggukan, yang tentunya terasa oleh pria tersebut._

"_hei...siapa Namamu?"_

"_...I,ssei...Hyoudou Issei."_

"_Nama yang bagus. Namaku adalah ...Namikaze Minato."_

"_...senang berkenalan dengan anda Jii-san." _

_..._

_.._

_._

"_Issei...maukah kau ikut denganku? Aku akan merawatmu seperti keluargaku sendiri. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menggantikan orangtuamu, namun...aku bisa memberikanmu kehangatan memiliki seseorang yang peduli padamu..."_

_Issei terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Pria tersebut. Kemudian melihat batu Nisan orangtuanya, seakan bertanya. Mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh relatif keluarganya. Ia pun membulatkan tekadnya..._

"_oke..."_

_Pria itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Yang membuat perasaan Issei membaik sedikit. Mencoba memberikan senyum kembali..namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah senyum menangis..._

_Issei merasakan Pria itu memegang kepalanya kembali. "kalau begitu, tunggu disini... aku akan berbicara dengan sanak keluarga Ibu dan Ayahmu.."_

_Dan Pria itu menjauh , berjalan bagaikan para Bangsawan yang ia lihat di TV. Pria itu semakin menjauh dari pandanganya dan semakin mengecil setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Dan yang ia lihat terakhir adalah Wajah senang dari keluarganya..._

_Senang akan kepergian dirinya._

**_XXXXX_**

Issei membuka matanya secara perlahan. Menatap keatas langit-langit kamarnya. Merasakan sinar hangat matahari yang membasuh pipinya secara perlahan.

Mimpi itu lagi...

Senyum tipis tampak di wajah Issei ketika mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Dan sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah menyesali hal itu...

Issei terpaku. Terdiam. Sensasi lembut yang menyentuh Pipinya membuatnya menduga-duga.

'OPPAI~" dalam hati Issei sudah berteriak dengan girangnya. Mengingat kembali sifat alami yang ia miliki. Wajah pemuda itu langsung berubah menjadi mesum. Tangannya serasa kejang, serasa tertarik ingin merasakan kelembutan dua buah dada tersebut. Namun menahan nafsunya, saat melihat wajah Gadis yang masih disampingnya...

"Rias-senpai!?"

"ah...Issei.."

**XXXXX**Kristoper21**XXXXX**

Bangunan yang rusak. Puing-puing yang dahulunya merupakan banguna Biara, kini hancur bersebaran disegala arah. Asap yang masih mengepul dari debu yang ditimbulkan, mengganggu pemandangan mata.

Seorang Pria duduk disalah satu Batu besar. Digenggaman tangan kanannya, terdapat pedang panjang yang diselimuti cahaya kuning dan juga noda darah. Pandangan pria itu penuh akan kesedihan, namun tidak menunjukkan penyesalan. Pria tersebut menatap langit dan menutup matanya. Sayap-sayap putih yang berada dibelakangnya mulai menghilang dengan perlahan. Lingkaran cahaya yang berada di kepalanya juga meredup dan juga menghilang dari pandangan.

Kehancuran yang berada disekitarnya memberikan gambaran yang menyedihkan.

"...seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu... Nak. Namun, dosa yang telah kau lakukan terlau besar untuk dimaafkan, untuk Jenis seperti kami." Pria itu berbicara dengan lembut, namun disertai nada tajam yang menusuk.

"k,kau ti...tidak tahu apa yang..k,kau lakukan... Aku tidak akan mati disini! Tidak akan." Suara tersendak-sendak bagaikan bisikan memasuki telinga Pria tersebut.

Seorang Pemuda berusaha untuk bangit, namun ia tidak bisa. Karena kakinya sudah terpotong dan musnah dari pandangan...

Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya, namun hanya ilusi bayangan yang berada. Karena tangannya sudah hancur menjadi gilingan daging...

"aku..aku ahli waris Klan Astaroth, kala..h oleh...malaikat rendahan s,sepertimu..." Pemuda berwajah tampan menatap Pria berambut kuning itu dengan tatapan penuh akan benci. "kau t,tidak tahu siapa aku...aku adalah saudara dari Maou yang sekarang... kau memicu perang disini..."

"aku tahu akan itu. Namun, engkau yang memulainya Nak. Kalian para Iblis melakukan sesuka kalian. Namun, engkau juga seharusnya tahu, biarawati dari bagian mana. Menyembah siapa. Dan kau tetap melakukannya. Jangan membenciku...Diadora Astaroth, namun bencilah dosa yang kau buat. Membunuh sama saja mengirimmu kembali ke tempatmu... dan karena inilah...aku memberikanmu "

Pria itu menaikkan tangannya kelangit beserta pedangnya, dan berbisik seraya menutup matanya.

"Pedangku, pedang-Nya...yang menghunuskan segala Dosa. Keinginan dan kehendaknya...Menebas segala yang menghalangi baik itu Manusia atau ciptaan lainnya... engkau pembuat Dosa

...hancurlah bersama jiwamu."

"**ERASER"**

Bagaikan lidah-lidah yang menjilat keluar dari pedang suci tersebut. Menyelimuti pedang yang terbuat dari emas paling murni itu dari pangkal hingga ujung, dan akhirnya menuju kelangit. Menembak membelah awan. Dan kemudian kembali kepermukaan bumi. Dan menyelimuti permukaan disekitar Malaikat tersebut dengan cahaya yang membutakan mata.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Diadora Astaroth adalah cahaya yang meyelimuti dirinya...

Tidak ada rasa sakit.

Namun tubuhnya mulai menghilang bersama udara...

Yang hanya ia rasakan adalah kekosongan. Kekosongan didalam hatinya...

Ia tidak merasakan lagi tubuhnya...

Ia mulai lupa berpikir...

Mulai lupa untuk melihat...

Mulai lupa untuk bernafas...

Mulai lupa untuk menunjukkan emosi...

Lupa akan segala hal...

Seperti jiwanya... yang mulai menghilang dari dirinya. Seperti segala hal yang membuat dirinya terhapus dari kenyataan...

Hingga pada akhirnya ia hanyalah ketidakadaan. Kekosongan...seseorang yang ada di ingatan mahluk lain, namun tidak akan pernah ditemukan dimana-pun.

.

.

Penghapusan keberadaan secara mutlak.

.

Pria itu terdiam, tidak bergerak. Pedang yang masih menghunus kelangit memudar dari pandangan. Menghilang dari pandangan mata, dan kemudian menghilang dari kenyataan.

Darah tipis keluar dari ujung mulut Pria tersebut.

"kau terlalu berlebihan...seperti biasa, Naruto.."

Suara lembut bagaikan dawai memasuki pendengaran Pria tersebut. Pupilnya melebar mendengar suara yang ia sangat kenal. Inilah yang ia takutkan. Mereka menemukannya. Apakah ini kesalahannya? Ikut campur dengan dunia gaib?

"akhirnya...aku menemukanmu.."

"bagaimana bisa?"

Wanita itu mengeluarkan tawa halus yang lembut "tentu saja...karena kekuatan yang engkau keluarkan. Karena kau menggunakan kekuatan itu. Kekuatan yang diberikan oleh-Nya. Penghapusan secara mutlak." Wanita itu berjalan dengan pelan, tanpa menimbulkan suara disetiap langkahnya. "seluruh penghuni surga tahu ketika kau menggunakan itu"

"...begitukah...Gabriel" Naruto berbicara dengan nada lelah..."dan...sepertinya kau tidak pernah berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu. Sudah kukatakan...jangan pernah memanggilku lagi dengan nama itu."

"setelah ratusan tahun tidak pernah bertemu, hanya itu yang kau katakan? Aku kecewa..." Gabriel kemudian melihat sekitarnya, dan hanya bisa meringis ketika melihat sekitarnya. Atau lebih tepatnya...tubuh-tubuh biarawati yang sudah mati.

"aku akan mengubur mereka..."

Terkejut, itulah ekspresi Malaikat tercantik di Surga tersebut. "Dikubur oleh seor ang malaikat? Engkau memang tidak pernah berhenti mengejutkanku,Naruto. Apalagi dari seorang seperti dirimu. Jiwa mereka sudah berada di Surga..."

"begitukah..." Pria itu hanya mengeluarkan senyum tipis.

XXXXXXX

Fajar mulai datang, langit mulai menerang. Menunjukkan sebentar lagi akan Matahari terbit. Rona merah dan oranye melukis langit pagi.

"kamu tahu... Apa yang kau lakukan tadi akan membawa perselisihan antara Fraksi surga dan Iblis semakin memanas?"

"ya...aku tahu hal itu, namun kembali lagi...siapa yang memulai? Aku tidak bisa diam saja ketika mendengar suara yang memasuki telingaku. Meminta tolong, namun tidak ada satupun yang datang. Disatu sisi...aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Dunia gaib lagi...tetapi ketika merasakannya...aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja." Pria itu menghela nafasnya. Menatap langit dan menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jemarinya menuju arah belakang.

Tangan dan kemejanya yang kotor tidak menjadi halangan baginya.

"Gabriel...katakan, bagaimana Surga...pada saat ini?"

Wanita itu memberikan tatapan yang membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Menatap bagaikan mencari sesuatu...

"meskipun mengalami kesulitan pada saat pertama. Namun, kami dapat mengendalikan sistem Surga dengan Michael sebagai pusatnya. Dan dari waktu ke waktu...jenis kita mulai berkurang. Setelah Tuhan tidak ada... banyak Malaikat yang mulai kehilangan jalannya, dan akhirnya jatuh karena tidak ada yang membimbing mereka."

"begitukah..." kata itu serasa kosong dimulutnya. Terbangun kembali ke kenyataan pahit yang memang harus ia terima. Meskipun ia sudah mengetahui akan hal sepert ini. Namun didalam hati ia masih berharap agar Jenisnya bisa bertahan.

Tapi...ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain itu. Karena, ia sendiri juga sudah tidak menginjakkan kaki di Surga.

Pria itu kemudian melihat jam tangannya...dan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis...

"sebaiknya aku pergi...Gabriel." Naruto kemudian mulai melanjutkan langkahnya..

"apa kau...akan lari begitu saja, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Pria itu terhenti di langkahnya.

Naruto melihat dari pundaknya... namun cahaya pagi matahari mulai menghalangi pemandangannya untuk melihat wajah wanita itu. Membuatnya menyipitkan mata. Tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wanita itu pada saat ini. Rambut pirang yang bergelombang serasa meyerap matahari dan memberikan cahaya tersendiri...

Serasa tidak layak dilihat oleh dirinya.

"aku tak pernah lari...dan aku tidak pernah akan lari. Aku sudah membuat janji..." Pria itu memberikan tatapan kesal "dan sudah berapa kali harus kubilang... jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi!"

"tapi..." wanita itu menatap dengan berharap. Bayangan yang memberikan senyum sedih..."nama itulah yang selalu aku kenang...sampai pada saat ini."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ekspresi wajahnya datar bagaikan air laut yang tenang. Namun Matanya mengatakan hal yang lain. Percikkan kecil emosi terlintas di mata berwarna biru tersebut.

"Nama itulah yang diberikan padaku, Gabriel. Ia telah memberikanku nama yang baru. ...Tidak bisakah ...kau mengerti?" Pria berambut kuning itu berbisik dengan pelan. Angin membawa ucapan itu dan menuju Gabriel...

"he..kurasa kau tak akan pernah mengerti. Kau selalu saja begitu... " Pria itu kemudian berjalan... semakin menjauh. ,semakin mengecil disetiap langkah yang ia ambil. Dan pada akhirnya, hilang bersama angin yang berhembus di wajahnya. Dan yang terakhir didengar Gabriel adalah bisikkan yang membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya aneh

. Sesuatu...yang sakit.

"_membuatku...repot..."_

Wanita terkuat di Surga itu kemudian membawa sayapnya keluar. Putih suci yang menghiasi pagi. Mengepakkan sayap bagaikan burung-burung merpati, dan meninggalkan permukaan bumi. Bulu-bulu putih berjatuhan dengan pelan, dan menghiasi setiap langit...dengan keindahan yang ditimbulkan oleh mahluk suci tersebut.

Namun entah mengapa...

entah mengapa, kepakkan sayap tersebut serasa tak bertenaga. .

..

.

Serasa ...Lemah...

**XXXXXXXXX**

"ah...Tou-san?"

"tentu saja, kau pikir siapa?"

Issei membuka Pintu rumah tersebut dengan tawa gugup. "ee..." Issei kemudian melihat kondisi Ayahnya dari atas sampai bawah. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh... sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa...takut.

"kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu Nak." Naruto kemudian mengendus ketiaknya. "...aku tahu aku kotor. Tapi aku tidak sekotor saat dirimu B.A.B di celana"

"gakh.. Tou-san! Jangan ingatkan aku itu lagi!" seketika itu, Issei melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan mencoba menghilangkan ingatan memalukan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ayahnya.

"terserah, aku mau mandi" Naruto kemudian membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. Dan mengambil handuk dari gantungan yang berada di dinding.

"ah..sial. Aku benci saat kau menunjukkan itu!"

Naruto memberikan Issei tatapan aneh. Dan akhirnya baru menyadari apa yang dimaksud. "oh...begitukah~" Naruto kemudian memberikan Issei pose layaknya Body Builder. Menunjukkan otot dan Six-pack yang dimiliki tubuhnya.

"ah..inilah yang membedakan kita sebagai Pria...Issei." Naruto berbicara dengan bangganya...dan juga dengan nada memperolok.

"sial! Tidak disekolah. Tidak Dirumah. Ya Tuh- aww" Sebelum Issei bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Sakit kepala sudah menyerangnya.

Seketika itu, Naruto terdiam dan menghentikkan aksinya. Dan kemudian menghela nafas...

"kalau sakit kepala, minum obat Issei."

"ah...sepertinya begitu." Issei serasa tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dan hanya mengelus kepalanya.. Naruto yang melihat anaknya sudah kembali ke kondisi semula hanya tersenyum tipis. Tidak menunjukkannya...

Ia dengan senyum kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"oh...tidak" Issei menjadi panik dengan seketika. Tangannya berusaha meraih ayahnya, namun terlambat..."jangan!"

Namun seperti yang sudah dijelaskan. Sudah terlambat...

Naruto dengan perlahan membuka handel pintu tersebut...

Seorang wanita atau gadis, pokoknya gendernya perempuan. Yang memiliki body Killer. Sedang mandi...dengan air yang mancur membasahi tubuhnya... rambut merah yang menawan dan juga refleksi dari air yang mengalir di kulit putih tersebut. Akhirnya gadis itu menyadari sesuatu, dan melirikkan wajahnya...

"ah..."

Serasa mengulang reaksi apa yang dikatakan oleh suara lembut tersebut... "Ah...maaf"

Mata tersebut berpapasan sejenak. Bibir bergerak serasa mengucapkan sesuatu...dan kemudian, Naruto membalikkan wajahnya dan menutup Pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Asap keluar dari hidung Naruto dan menatap Issei dengan tajam..

"Issei...seharusnya kau bilang, ada wanita seksi di Kamar mandi kita. Bukan! Maksudku...mengapa kau membawa gadis lain? Ha!? Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai pacar!?" Naruto kemudian menubruk kepala Issei dengan kepalan tangannya.. "sudah kubilang, ketika kau punya pacar, jangan mencoba bermain dari belakang!"

"gyaaa! Bukan begitu.. biar kujelaskan!" Issei memegang kepalanya yang membenjol dengan besar.

"aku kecewa... Issei. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu begini" Naruto memberikkan Issei tatapan kecewa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tou-san~ biar kujelaskan~~" Air mata dengan deras mengalir dari pipi Issei.

XXXXX

Dan ...dengan sedikit penjelasan dari Issei dan Rias, akhirnya Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan tawa gugup.

"dan dia adalah Rias Gremory...ketua Klub Gaib di Sekolahku... dan..." Issei mendekati Ayahnya dan berbisik dengan pelan..."Dia Gadis tercantik di Sekolahku..."

"oh...ha,ha,ha,ha! Katakan dari tadi dong!" Naruto dengan tawa lebar menepuk-nepuk punggung Issei dari samping meja makan.

"Pak tua, Itu sakit tahu!"

Namun, Naruto hanya mengacuhkan hal tersebut. "ah...silahkan makan Rias-chan, kamu satu-satunya Gadis yang dibawa Issei ke Rumah selama masa pencarian jati dirinya. Kurasa ini hari dimana aku merayakannya. Tadinya aku berpikir, Hormon Issei sudah pada puncaknya dan akhirnya menculik gadis tak bersalah sepertimu...untuk di-"

"...Tou-san, seberapa rendahnya kau menatap kehidupan Remajaku?"

Sekali lagi. Issei diacuhkan...

"Terimakasih, Namikaze-san... saya tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikan anda..."

"meh...tidak usah. Yang penting jangan gunakan bahasa Formal denganku, itu terlalu pahit di lidah.."

Rias hanya tersenyum tipis. Menatap Pria yang diketahui sebagai Ayah angkat Issei. Ia masih tidak bisa menebak Pria yang didepannya. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan juga sangat murni...tidak dibuat-buat. Namun, Rias juga mengingat janji yang dibuat malam tadi. Dirinya akan menepati janji itu, hingga Ayahnya Issei mengijinkannya. Urusan keluarga bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin dia ikut campur. Apalagi dirinya tidak tahu mengenai seluk beluk keluarga Issei. Ditambah mendengar nama keluarga yang berbeda membuat Rias mulai menyusun satu-persatu petunjuk. Dan sudah jelas...Issei merupakan anak Adopsi..

"baiklah, Jii-san." Rias tersenyum.

"oh Tou-san. Kenapa tadi tidak berada di Rumah? ke mana? " Issei bertanya dengan santai.

...

..

"ah..aku menemui seorang teman."

"ee teman atau apa~"

.

"oi. Issei, sampai kapan kau diam? Mandi sana!"

"astaga! Aku lupa!" dengan cepat, Issei beranjak dan menuju kamarnya, berniat untuk mandi. Karena jika tidak, ia akan terlambat sekolah.

...

..

.

Hening. Rias merasa mulai tidak nyaman, dengan atmosfer yang berada di Udara. Dirinya tahu, ini karena sifat alaminya sebagai Iblis yang selalu merespon sesuatu yang suci...seperti didepannya. Namun, ia mencoba untuk membiasakan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh didepan Ayah pion barunya.

"Rias-san, jadi bagaimana keadaan Issei? Apakah dia sudah pulih?"

Rias menjadi serius, namun masih tersenyum. Saat mendengar perubahan panggilan dari "chan" menjadi "san". Tatapan Rias tertuju pada satu pasang bola mata berwarna biru tersebut. Seperti jiwanya tersedot kedalam. Itulah yang Rias rasakan saat melihat tatapan khawatir dari Naruto.

"jangan khawatir... ia akan baik-baik saja. Jika Jii-san melihat sendiri... Issei-kun sudah benar-benar pulih."

"ah...baguslah." Pria itu tersenyum sedih dan kemudian melihat kedinding...sebuah bingkai yang berisikan Foto. Foto kenangan saat bermain di taman. "terkadang aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya..."

"semua orang-tua tentu saja akan mengkhawatirkan anaknya, Jii-san. Tidak ada yang tidak..."

"begitukah..."

"yap"

Hening sekali lagi. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Ia tidak suka dengan keheningan seperti ini yang serasa membuat jenuh. Pria itu tidak bersuara. Tidak berbicara lagi. Hanya sibuk dengan makanan didepannya, dan juga dasi yang ia pasang. Sepertinya Ayah Issei pekerja Kantor yang sibuk.

"oh...Tou-san. Kalau begitu...aku pergi dulu." Issei keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap Sekolah.

Rias kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan kemudian memberikan hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya, dan juga mengikuti Issei keluar.

"nah...hati-hati. Dan Issei..."

"ya?"

"liat kejalan saat bawa sepeda. Jangan kebelakang melihat Gadis cantik aja!"

"Osu!"

Issei kemudian mengambil sepedanya dari bagasi. Dan membawanya keluar. Cahaya matahari pagi entah mengapa membuatnya terasa aneh. Meskipun masih gugup, dan tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya...

"eee...apa benar Rias-senpai? Kamu..mau ikut goncengan denganku?"

"apa tidk boleh?"

"tidak,tidak! Bukan begitu...hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kamu bisa berada disampingku tadi pagi..." Wajah Issei memerah tersipu malu

"oh...begitu." Rias kemudian dengan perlahan duduk di bangku goncengan sepeda tersebut. Dan memeluk pinggang Issei untuk pegangan.

'_wahhhh, tangan Senpai~ ehehehe'_

Sepenjang jalan Issei tersenyum tidak jelas, bunga-bunga mekar disetiap ia mengayuh...

Setidaknya di pikiran Issei.

"ah...tidak mungkin!"

"Mati kau mesum!"

"tidak! Rias-sama sudah dinodai oleh Si mesum!"

Dan begitu seterusnya. Berbagai hujatan datang silih bergantih disetiap Issei semakin mendekat ke sekolah. Namun berkat latihan dan pengalaman sebagai anggota 3 mesum, ia bisa mengatakan; aku sudah kebal dengan hal seperti itu.

Issei kemudian memarkirkan sepedanya ke tempat parkir sekolah. Dan kemudian menatap Rias...

"Issei...jika kau ingin tahu kebenaran apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu. Datanglah ke ruangan Klub kami...klub Gaib." Rias kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Issei.

Issei hanya menatap Rias yang sudah dahulu pergi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa...

Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Entah itu perasaannya...

Atau bukan...

Wajah serius pertama kali menghiasi ekspresi pemuda itu. Wajah yang jarang dilihat orang..

Rias berjalan melewati koridor kelas. Tatapan kagum, hormat dan nafsu mengiringi jalannya. Seperti biasa...seperti biasa bagaimana para siswa menatapnya. Hal itu sudah menjadi rutininitas bagi dirinya. Apalagi mengingat gelarnya yang merupakan siswi tercantik. Rias menghentikkan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil...

"oh...kau Sona.." nada bosan tersebut nentu saja membuat gadis yang disebut menatap Rias dengan tatapan kesal. Yang tentu saja ia sukai..

"Rias, sekarang bukan waktunya. Kita mendapat informasi penting."

"informasi apa?" Rias memberikan perhatiannya dan menatap Sona Sitri dengan serius.

"Diadora Astaroth...pewaris dari Klan Astaroth...menghilang. Atau lebih tepatnya mati. Ia tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Bahkan jejaknya pun seperti menghilang ditelan dimuka bumi. Hal ini sungguh membuat Dunia bawah menjadi kacau, mengingat ia juga merupakan Adik dari salah satu Maou, yaitu Ajuka Beelzebub."

"...hal ini tentu saja akan membuat ketegangan diantara Tiga Fraksi semakin menguat,dan memanas. Saling tuduh pasti tak akan terhindar lagi, mengingat siapa Diadora. Beelzebub-sama tentu saja tidak akan diam jika salah satu keluarganya menghilang tanpa jejak. Atau lebih tepatnya..mati tanpa ada petunjuk."

* * *

**Done! Chapter 3 akhirnya selesai. Tidak banyak yang mau dikatakan. Seperti yang saya katakan di A/N di atas.**

**kristoper21 Out~**

**see 'ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update? Of COURSE. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M!?**

**Disclaimer: Not own anything.**

**Sudah baca Naruto terbaru nggak? Ah...gw menepuk jidat gw pas baca chapter terbarunya. Saat loe tumbuh dewasa, loe pasti mengerti apa yang gw maksud.**

**Dan official. Naruto Godlike...huh.. mengingat di Canonnya sudah menjadi Godlike...cih.**

* * *

Naruto bersenandung kepada dirinya sendiri. Memasukan bahan-bahan masakan yang saat ini ia buat. Aroma dari masakan tersebut mulai terasa di udara. Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto telah selesai dengan hidangannya, dan membaginya sesuai jatah.

Mata Naruto kemudian tertuju kepada jam dinding.

"ISE!-"

"AKU SUDAH BANGUN!"

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun ia tidak menghilangkan senyum yang tercipta di bibirnya. Sepertinya Ise sudah belajar untuk bangun lebih pagi dengan sendirinya, daripada dibangunkan oleh orang lain. Wajah anak itu juga kini lebih ceria dan lebih penuh akan semangat. Semangat apapun itu, Naruto tidak ingin tahu.

Issei berusaha untuk menutup kembali mulutnya, ketika merasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang. Ia tahu ini merupakan kebiasan baru untuk bangun pagi. Namun itu mungkin karena faktor gembira? Bisa jadi. Ya...dirinya sekarang seorang Iblis. Entah itu hal yang bagus atau tidak, Issei tidak tahu mana yang benar.

Ia selalu mengetahui Iblis digambarkan sebagai mahluk yang sesuai dengan julukannya. Jahat, tidak memiliki hati, dan seterusnya...ia bisa menyebutkan daftar mengenai Iblis sesuai pandangannya selama hidup mudanya selama beberapa jam. Namun, setelah merasakan menjadi satu dari bagian 'Mahluk' itu, Issei tidak merasakan perbedaan apa-apa. Dirinya tidak merasakan ingin membunuh orang, atau melakukan hal yang jahat; yang ia rasakan hanyalah bagaimana biasanya. Ya... ada satu atau dua hal yang berbeda sih...namun menurut Issei hal itu tidak terlalu penting.

Liur menetes dari ujung mulut Issei. Penyebab hal itu adalah apa yang dikatakan Rias-buchou pada malam kemaren. Hal itu merupakan satu atau dua hal yang ia ingat dari penjelasan yang diberikan gadis berambut merah tersebut. Sisanya bagaikan blur...

'_hehehe...pertama aku harus naik ke Sistem Iblis yang tertinggi, dan jika apa yang dikatakan Rias-senpai benar, maka aku bisa memiliki pelayanku sendiri...hehehe, Harem~'_

***PLAK!***

"AUTCH! Sakit~" Issei memegang hidungnya yang baru saja berbenturan dengan benda tumpul. Atau lebih tepatnya benda tumpul itu yang melayang ke wajahnya.

"Heh...bisakah kau tidak menunjukan wajah mesum itu sekaaaliiiii saja?"

Urat berkedut muncul di dahi Issei.

"Privasi, Pria tua! Bisakah kau tidak ikut campur dengan apa yang kupikirkan!?"

"Nah, tidak. Pikiranmu terlalu kotor... bahkan hanya dari melihat raut wajahmu aku bisa menangkap apa yang kau pikirkan. Pantas saja tidak ada gadis yang mau sama kamu.."

"Ee...Tou-san, tolong ambil cermin.."

"Huh? Mengapa? Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung..

"..Hee, karena ada seorang Pria tua yang harus bercermin dahulu sebelum ia berkata... ingat? Kau saja belum mempunyai seorang-" Kini giliran Issei yang kehabisan kata-kata, atau lebih tepatnya apa yang ia ingin ucapkan tadi tersangkut di ujung lidahnya.

"Nah...gimana?"

Mata Issei melotot seperti peluru, tangannya dengan cepat langsung merampus telepon genggam yang tadinya ditunjukan oleh Ayahnya. Issei tidak berkedip selama beberapa menit, ia masih terpaku melihat apa yang ditunjukan oleh layar bersinar tersebut. Jarinya menekan tombol ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak tahu berapa banyak foto yang ia lewat..

"Tou-san...apa ini?"

Suara bunyi nada dering pun mengejutkan Issei. Layar dengan tanda sebuah SMS masuk...dan secara spontan Issei langsung membukanya.

_*Minato-kun...mengapa sih kamu tidak membalas SMS-ku? Kau tau bukan...betapa panasnya aku disini...aku ingin kamu~*_

Dan sebuah gambar kini muncul lagi, dan kali ini adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam gelombang dengan pakaian kantor...ditambah pose yang bisa dibilang...sensual. wajahnya pun tidak bisa dikatakan biasa, malah sebaliknya...luar biasa cantik.

Mata Issei kemudian secara perlahan menuju wajah Naruto. Ia ingin tahu ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan oleh Ayahnya pada saat ini.

"Hah...dia lagi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa wanita itu bisa mendapatkan nomorku.." Naruto menggurutu di bawah nafasnya.

"Memang siapa dia?"

"Meh...Cuma Rekan se-kantor. Sekali kau memperlakukan seorang Wanita dengan baik, nah...begini hasilnya." Naruto kemudian merampas kembali Hp-nya dari Issei.

"Dan dia tergila-gila padamu.." bukan pertanyaan, namun pernyataan. Issei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. _'tidak hanya satu wanita, bahkan ada puluhan Foto yang berada di file yang diterima? Apa-apaan ini!? Jika wanita biasa, wajar...ini!? semuanya seperti model!'_

"Katakan Tou-san? Apa kau Gay? Jika tidak...berarti sesuatu di otakmu pasti ada yang rusak. Ayo, aku temani ke Rumah-saki- adaw!"

Issei memegang kepalanya yang membenjol.

Naruto menghela nafasnya..

"Aku masih normal. Lagipula mengapa harus mendekati seorang wanita yang kau tidak tertarik sama-sekali? Jika jawabannya hanya karena nafsu dan omong kosong yang sejajar dengan itu, maka sama saja dengan bohong, dan tentu saja akhirnya akan berakhir dengan...berantakan."

"Aku tidak mengerti, bukannya mendapatkan wanita cantik itu sudah hebat?" Issei membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mimpinya.

"Nah...jika pengennya begitu, tinggal sewa saja PSK di shinjuku."

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Lagipula sistem surga melarangnya melakukan hal seperti itu, salahkan Michael yang tak becus memegang 'Sistem utama'. Pernah Naruto berpikir membangun hubungan dengan seorang Manusia. Dan berpikir satu hal yang sedikit negatif saja...bulu sayapnya hampir saja menjadi hitam...apalagi ingin melakukan hal seperti itu...

"Aku tidak serendah itu Tou-san..."

"Huh?" Naruto untuk pertama kalinya mendengar nada serius yang diutarakan Issei. Penuh akan percaya diri , dan tegak akan pendiriannya...

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyewa seorang Gadis...tapi..."

Naruto menunggu sesuatu yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut.

"tapi aku akan membuat seluruh wanita jatuh hati padaku lewat kehebatan dan karismaku..!"

Dan ketika Naruto berharap Issei mengatakan sesuatu yang berguna, yang seperti ini datang. Naruto sudah berusaha untuk mengontrol perkembangan Issei sejak ia mulai beranjak remaja, namun entah bagaimana, anak yang ia besarkan malah menjadi seperti ini...

Gen? Mungkin..

"Sudah sana pergi, aku terlalu lelah untuk mendengar mimpi dalam mimpimu." Naruto menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ayo, makan.."

"Oh iya, aku lupa.."

Sarapan pagi pun dilanjutkan dengan tenang, tidak ada percakapan yang terlalu penting selama makan dilakukan.

"ah...seperti biasa. Hebat~" Issei mengacungkan jempolnya terhadap sarapan yang sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Nah...begitu. Issei bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Issei menurunkan kedua bahunya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu...untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ah... sekarang lebih baik_.. _dan aku sudah menjadi anggota sebuah Klub.._'kecuali kalau aku berubah menjadi Iblis dihitung, ditambah dengan ini dan itu..'_

"dan alasan mengapa kau pulang selalu telat malam? Apakah berhubungan dengan kegiatan Klub ini?"

Tepat pada sasaran. Issei menelan ludah yang seperti mengeras di mulutnya. "y-ya seperti itulah.."

"dan Klub apa itu?"

"Klub gaib..."

"Ha? Aku kira kau masuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna, seperti basket lah, sepak bola lah, Voli lah. Lebih baik kau ikut Klub habis-jam-pelajaran-langsung-pulang!?"

"Tapi Ayah~ Klub ini sangat bagus~"

"Bah... Gaib dengkulmu, sama cerita hantu aja kamu masih takut!"

"Itu bukan masalahnya!"

Naruto kemudian menurunkan nada suaranya, dan menatap Issei dengan serius. Pemuda itu pun ikut terdiam dan menurunkan pandangannya agar tidak melihat mata dari Ayahnya tersebut. Mata serius yang membuat orang terpaku dalam satu tempat.

"Bukannya aku melarang atau apa...tapi...belakangan ini, banyak orang ditemukan tewas."

Issei menelan ludahnya.

"Ada yang tertusuk benda asing, ada yang tersayat oleh benda tajam yang diidenfikasikan sebagai Pedang. Dan semuanya terjadi pada malam hari...dan anehnya, sang pelaku belum juga ditemukan."

Issei mengencangkan kepalan tangannya. Ia tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ayahnya, namun ia akan tetap diam. Malaikat jatuh, yang sayangnya juga telah melakukan hal yang sama terhadap para korbannya. Ia membuat janji, dirinya akan mengalahkan Malaikat jatuh yang berani berkeliaran di Kota tempat ia tinggal.

"Aku akan berhati-hati.."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan diam. Ia ingin berteriak bagaimana lemahnya Issei pada saat ini sebagai Iblis, bahkan bisa dikalahkan Malaikat jatuh yang tergolong lemah..

"Ayah...aku...a-ku" Issei menelan ludahnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya jika ia mengutarakan beberapa kata yang sangat berbahaya itu. Mungkin ini akan mengubah segalanya, namun ia tidak kuat untuk berbohong secara terus menerus. Ia tidak bisa berbohong di depan orang yang telah mengadopsinya belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Aku seorang ...Iblis..."Issei hanya menunggu reaksi dari Ayahnya.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Issei. Jujur, dirinya memang tahu apa Issei pada saat ini, namun langusng memberitahu di depan mata...merupakan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Aku sudah tahu..."

"Heh? Bagaimana bisa!?" Issei yang kini tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayahnya. "bukan! Maksudku...bukannya reaksi seperti 'aku-tidak-percaya atau yang sejajar seperti itu!?"

"Nah...katakanlah aku seorang yang dahulu ikut campur dengan masalah gaib dan seterusnya...dan sekarang hanya menikmati masa liburnya.." Naruto berkata dengan ringannya, seolah apa yang ia katakan tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

"Jika begitu, mengapa cuma begitu yang Tou-san katakan? Bukankah Tou-san seharusnya marah dengan apa aku yang sekarang!?"

"Katakan Issei... Apa kamu ingin melakukan hal yang sangat buruk?Apa kau ingin melukai orang dengan nafsu yang tidak wajar? Apa kamu ingin mengumpulkan kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi? Apa kamu ingin membunuh seorang bayi dan memakan jantungnya?"

"Tidak. Kecuali bagian aku ingin membuat Harem.."

"Kalau itu memang sudah berada di Gen-mu. Nah selain hal itu...apa yang harus kutakutkan? Kau masih sama, masih dirimu. Bahkan kepribadian kotormu masih disitu."

"..." Issei hanya terdiam.

Pertama kali ia diubah menjadi seorang Iblis dan mendengar apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Iblis. Issei merasa bahagia...namun setelah mencoba berpikir dari sisi logisnya...ia merasa bersalah. Mengapa dirinya menerima hal itu dengan mudah? Apa hanya karena apa yang bisa dilakukan dari Iblis?

Dan pada akhirnya Issei menyadari...kehidupan normalnya tidak akan bisa ia jalani lagi...

"Setiap orang itu mempunyai rahasianya masing-masing, boleh kita ingin tahu apa rahasia itu. Namun, bukan kita yang berhak meminta rahasia itu, tapi...orang itu yang berhak kapan dan di mana ia ingin memberitahu. Dengan kata lain. Privasi."

"...Aku mengerti."

"Bagus." Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mengambil piring-piring yang sudah kotor, "Sekarang, pergilah... jangan terlambat. Nanti siang langsung pulang, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu... "

"apa itu?"

"R.A.H.A.S.I.A,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Issei menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya, pedal sepeda ia tinjak dengan tenaga yang tidak berarti. Panas matahari pagi entah mengapa membuatnya tidak semangat. Ah...ia baru ingat...

'_Aku baru saja menjadi Iblis..'_

Issei mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayahnya, seperti kaset rusak,ucapan itu serasa terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Apa yang ingin ditunjukan oleh Pria itu? Apakah sesuatu yang penting? Apa sesuatu yang memiliki rahasia yang sama besarnya? Atau...sesuatu yang berhubungan mengapa ia memiliki perasaan tidak nyaman saat di rumah?

Issei tidak bisa membayangkan. Dan hal itu membuatnya terganggu...

Air mata bagaikan air terjun kemudian membasahi pipi-nya. _'Hiks... bahkan untuk sihir teleport aja kau nggak bisa, huee...menyedihkan..'_

**XXXXXXxxxXXXXX**

Terlihat dua orang Pria yang sedang duduk di salah satu Cafe, mereka duduk menghadap jendela kaca yang menunjukan pemandangan lalu-lalang orang-orang. Baik itu yang baru pulang dari Sekolah ataupun yang baru pulang dari pekerjaan kantor.

Seorang Pria dengan rambut kuning mengkilat yang disisir mengarah ke samping, Rambut yang bergelombangnya pun terjatuh di bagian sisi kiri wajahnya. Pria itu menggunakan pakaian layaknya Karyawan Kantoran. Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah seorang Pria dengan rambut hitam namun memiliki poni rambut berwarna keemasan dengan menggunakan Yukata tradisional yang pas untuk tubuhnya.

"He...katakan, bagaimana kita bisa bertemu di sini?"

"Ha ha ha ha, jangan terlalu canggung. Sudah berapa tahun sejak kita tidak bertemu?" Pria berambut hitam itu tertawa sambil meneguk minumannya. Yang merupakan sebuah...alkohol.

"...Atau lebih tepatnya berapa ratus-tahun...Azazel" Pria berambut kuning itu menyelesaikan dengan nada berat.

"Meh." Pria yang diketahui bernama Azazel itu hanya menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Pria berambut kuning tersebut. "tapi, aku memang tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu di jalan. Bayangkan, ketika aku melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal berpakaian layaknya seorang Manusia biasa yang bekerja sebagai Pegawai... "

"Katakan itu padamu dirimu sendiri. Sepertinya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama..."

"Tentu saja. Lagipula hidup seperti ini lebih enak daripada saat dahulu...dan aku menemukan hobi yang tidak membuatku bosan sama sekali."

"Mengumpulkan Harem?"

"Nah, itu seratus tahun yang lalu..." Azazel sekali lagi mementalkan perkataan Naruto. "Sekarang aku kurang tertarik dengan hal itu... masih kujalani sih, namun hal seperti itu tidak menjadi prioritasku."

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk meja di bawahnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Menatap Pria yang diseberangnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Seperti tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan.

"Laluuuu...apa yang membuatmu ingin berbicara denganku? Tentu saja kau tidak ingin berbincang-bincang membicarakan hal masa lalu, bukan?" Naruto mengeluarkan Rokok dari sakunya dan mengambil sebilah batang, dan membawanya ke bibirnya.

"Kau merokok?"

"Nah, aku Pria dewasa... apa yang ingin aku hisap bukan menjadi urusanmu.." Naruto menghisap rokok tersebut dan menghela nafasnya, "Lagipula hal seperti ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada tubuhku."

"Oke-oke...tidak perlu sedingin itu kali. Tapi aku memang tidak menyangka kau hidup...biasa. Bukannya kau Man-in-action? Aku masih mengingat apa yang kau katakan ratusan tahun lalu.."

"Nah, katakanlah; aku lelah, terkadang mencoba sesuatu yang baru itu terlihat menyenangkan. Meskipun ada batasannya..."

"Ha..iya-iya.." Azazel memegang dagunya, "Soal yang engkau bicarakan itu, aku hanya ingin menyapamu itu saja. Bayangkan, kau telah menghapus jejakmu setelah peperangan tiga fraksi berakhir. Bahkan tidak ada satu mahluk pun yang bisa mencari tahu keberadaanmu.."

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menemukanku, termasuk Michael...karena aku seorang Ninja." Naruto dengan datarnya membalas perkataan Azazel.

"Ha ha ha ha... lucu sekali. Geserkan lelucon Ninja. Mengingat sifat alamiku, kau pasti tahu apa yang kulakukan, bukan?"

"Langsung ke titik permasalahan saja. Aku tidak pandai bicara berputar-putar."

"Haa... Humor aku sedikit 'napa? Kau terlalu serius dalam masalah ini. Meskipun ini masalah yang serius sih... " Azazel menaruh tangannya ke atas meja. "Pada awalnya aku saat ini sedang mengamati seorang pemuda yang menarik. Sangat menarik untuk bisa ditinggalkan, karena dia membawa kekuatan...sang Naga."

"...Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku tidak tahu apa keuntungan dan kepentingan jika kau mengatakan informasi seperti ini"

"na na na...dan...kau tahu yang paling penting adalah...bahwa ada seseorang yang telah mengadopsi Pemuda itu disaat orangtuanya telah wafat. Dan bukannya orang biasa atau apa...tapi...seseorang yang ditakuti saat perang dahulu." Azazel membiarkan senyum menyeringai muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat ekspresi Pria di depannya.

"..Kau..."

.Naruto menghela nafasnya, ekspresinya tidak menunjukan sesuatu yang aneh, hanya tenang dan menganggap hal itu seperti biasa. "..jadi...jika iya, bagaimana kekuatannya pada saat ini? Tentu saja ia merupakan kekuatan yang harus diwaspadai jika ia di bawah naunganmu. Sama seperti seorang pemuda yang aku kenal? Bukan begitu?"

"...Hm..tidak. Ia tidak sekuat itu...atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu apa-apa..."

"HA!? Kau. Tidak. Bercanda. Bukan!?" Azazel dengan terkejutnya berteriak. Membuat pelanggan yang lain yang berada disekitarnya menatap dirinya dengan heran dan juga tatapan terganggu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Lagipula untuk apa? Jika sejarah terulang kembali gara-gara dua Naga bodoh yang bertarung tanpa peduli sekelilingnya bertemu kembali akan tercipta Katalis. Lebih baik salah satu dari mereka tidak tahu apa yang berada di dalam tubuhnya daripada bertarung untuk hal yang tidak berguna yang disebut...'takdir'."

"Waw...aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan 'anak' itu jika dia mendengar apa yang kau katakan..."Azazel mengungkit tentang pemilik Naga yang lain.

"Nah...ia bebas untuk mencoba." Naruto menutup kedua matanya serasa memikirkan sesuatu. "Lagipula seharusnya ia tidak tahu akan hal itu, namun karena kejadian baru-baru ini...semua rencana yang telah kubuat jadi hancur berantakan." Naruto menatap keluar kaca jendela..

"Karena ada seorang Gebernur dari salah satu fraksi yang bodoh menyuruh anak buahnya membunuh pemuda itu."

Azazel terdiam mendengar komentar itu. "...Itu aku?"

"Pikirkan sendiri."

"Ha? Yang betul!? Masa sih? Padahal aku tidak menyuruh hal seperti itu. Yang kukatakan hanyalah mengawasi anak itu dan melihat bagaimana perkembangannya..." Azazel menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya. "Dan, bagaimana dia sekarang?"

Naruto menaikan alis matanya dengan informasi baru yang ia terima itu.

"Selain menjadi pelayan salah satu penguasa kota ini, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan.. jika apa yang kau katakan itu benar-"

"Berarti anak buahku membangkang... Bukan begitu?" Azazel melemaskan tubuhnya dan menempelkan ke kursi yang dibelakangnya, "Kurasa aku terlalu lembek akhir-akhir ini. Atau...cih, sebaiknya aku menyelidikinya terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat keputusan."

"Terserah apa yang kau lakukan, namun...lingkari apa yang aku ucapkan, Azazel." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya, "Jika aku melihat anak buahmu yang mencoba melukai atau melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan; jangan pernah cari mereka lagi, karena mereka akan hilang dari permukaan bumi ini."

Azazel terdiam sebentar, menutup matanya dan menyerap apa yang diucapkan oleh Pria di depannya. "Seperti biasa, kau tidak kenal takut... padahal kau berbicara pada pimpinannya loh..." Melihat Naruto tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa, Azazel kemudian berubah menjadi serius.

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka. Lagipula aku tidak butuh anak buah yang berani melakukan lebih daripada apa yang kuperintahkan."

"..."

Waktu pun terasa berlalu dengan cepat. Dan Naruto pun beranjak pergi menyelesaikan percakapan itu... meskipun sebelumnya diajak Azazel ke kedai Sake. Sejujurnya Naruto tidak tahan dengan minuman yang satu itu. Tidak hanya baunya yang tidak enak, namun juga ingatan masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan sake tersebut. Ia masih ingat ketika masih berada di Konoha, disaat Tsunade-baa-chan tertidur, rasa keinginan tahuannya akan minuman yang sering ditenggak oleh sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai ibu sendri...dan katakanlah Naruto menyesal minum Sake tersebut diam-diam.

"Hyo-yoy~ Malam yang indah bukan, pak Kantoran!~" Sosok bayangan yang tidak jauh dari Naruto berkata.

"Nah, tidak seindah disaat tanggal merah.." Naruto memutuskan untuk bersikap baik. Meskipun sosok tersebut sudah terlihat dimatanya. _'Aku terlalu tua untuk omong kosong ini..'_

"khe ke ke... Padahal hari ini aku sedang mencari mangsa baru, dan kau tahuuuuu aku tidak menemukan satupun." Sosok itu memegang dahinya dan berputar-putar mengingat harinya. "Ah...tapi tidak apa-apa, jika tidak ada Iblis, kamuuu pun tidak masalah. Anggap aja ini hari libur untuk celamanya~~"

Naruto keringat jatuh. Sepertinya hari-hari buruk semakin sering terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dan kali ini apa? Seorang Pria berpakaian pendeta yang gila? Atau itu Uskup? Naruto tidak tahu, mungkin karena pernak-pernik pakaiannya yang aneh.

"Eee bisakah kita selesaikan ini dengan baik? Aku ingin pulang ke rumah dan Anakku menunggu kedatanganku..jika kamu mau uang, aku punya kok."

Sosok tersebut terdiam..dan kemudian tertawa dengan maniaknya.

"Ah...sayang sekali...karena anak itu akan menjadi...Yatim!" Dan sosok Pria berambut putih itu melesat dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. "Dan aku tidak butuh Uang! Ini lebih menyenangkan daripada memegang kertas itu! Mati Pecundang!"

"Generasi masa sekarang, tidak tahu menghormati orang yang lebih tua..." Naruto mengambil langkah ke samping. Membiarkaan Pria berambut putih itu melewatinya. Gerakan yang diciptakan Pendeta itu terlalu liar, tanpa arah. Meskipun susah untuk dibaca, namun Hal seperti ini bukan apa-apa dimata mantan Ninja.

"EII! Bangsat, jangan menghindari dongg! Pedangku gak bisa nembus dagingmu tau!" Senyum psikopat itu membuat Naruto merinding. Mungkin karena lidahnya yang keluar bagaikan seseorang di masa lalu?

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dengan tangan satunya bergerak dengan cepat memukul sisi terbuka yang diberikan Pendeta gila yang ia tidak ketahui tersebut.

"Aw...itu sakit tau! Akan kubala-AUTCH!" dan tas kerja kantor yang berisikan Laptop terhempas ke kepalanya berulang-ulang kali.

"Ah...kurasa aku harus beli yang baru...kalau sudah rusak, ya dirusak lagi.." Dan Naruto kembali menghempaskan tasnya ke muka Pria gila tersebut. Meskipun mencoba untuk membalas, Naruto sudah menendang...sesuatu di bawah perut Pendeta tersebut.

Keras.

"Dan...selesaii..."

"He-hei...ka-kau curangg..." Pria berambut putih itu terkapar sambil memegang permata keluarganya.

"Sapa bilang kita bermain adil? Lagipula itu salahmu...menyerang orang yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya, tidak hanya stress dari teriakan sang Boss, aku juga bertemu dengan seseorang yang bodoh. Dan kali ini? Seseorang yang kabur dari RS Jiwa. Ee...pasti karena kamu tidak diterima Gereja ya... kasihan sekali."

"Bangsat.."

"Nah, aku terlalu tampan untuk kau kategorikan seperti itu." Naruto kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya, dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Ah..Rumah Sakit Jiwa.."

"..."

"Iya pak. Sepertinya ada satu pasien yang kabur. Dia punya rambut putih dan berpakaian seperti Pendeta."

".."

"Masa nggak ada? Berarti yang saya maksudkan orang dengan gangguan mental yang baru saja saya temukan. Ha..iya—iya. Saya akan menunggu, pak. Jika dibiarkan terus, maka masyarakat akan terganggu.."

"..."

Freed Sellzen tidak pernah merasa semalu ini dalam hidupnya. Seorang manusia rendahan mempermalukannya seperti ini!? Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Meskipun ia juga manusia, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Meskipun masih merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, namun Freed tidak akan kalah begitu saja.

"Hei jangan berdiri. Kembali saja tidur, nanti orang baik akan menjemputmu.."

"Kau jahanam, anak bangsat, anak pelacur, kont**, # $$"

"Aww...aku tidak tahu ada seseorang yang bermulut kotor sepertimu di sini. Kukira hanya Hidan saja yang melakukannya.." Naruto mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya. Serasa merasakan sesuatu yang terganjal sesaat mendengar umpatan Pendeta-gagal.

"Nah..sampai jumpa dan kuharap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi.."

"Mana mungkin kubiarkan 'NJING!" Freed berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Pedang sudah siap untuk menyayat Pria bodoh yang berani mempermainkannya.

"Dan itu yang kutunggu...maaf" Mata Freed melebar ketika melihat Pria yang seharusnya berjalan cukup jauh itu muncul di depan matanya. "Rasengan!"

Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat Freed Sellzen sebelum pingsan ke dunia mimpi adalah bola biru cantik bersinar yang sayangnya mengenai dadanya.

"... Aw kupikir aku sudah lupa cara membuatnya, ternyata masih ingat. Terimakasih Ero-sennin."

Dan selanjutnya ketika Freed bangun, ia baru sadar ia memakai pakaian putih. Dan di tempat yang berbeda...

Rumah sakit Jiwa.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto meneguk minuman kopi yang ia beli dari jalan. Menghela nafasnya serasa beban yang berad di pinggulnya bertambah kali lipat. Kakinya berjalan dengan sendirinya, mengingat jalan menuju kediamannya. Masalah dan masalah mulai bermunculan di depannya. Ia baru sadar keburuntungan yang ia miliki selalu saja yang buruk. Tentu saja terkadang ada masa di mana ia merasa beruntung, tapi ketikaa mendapat hari sial. Ya...hari sial.

Warna atap yang Familiar sudah semakin membesar di pandangan mata. Membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, karena saat ini dirinya sudah merasa lelah. Kasur yang empuk bisa menjadi pengobat sementara. Issei bisa memanaskan makanan yang pagi tadi jika ingin makan.

Naruto mengambil kunci dari kantungnya dan membuka pintunya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada Rumah sendiri..." Dan mata Naruto menyipit ketika melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ia kira akan muncul dan duduk di sofanya.." Dan...aku tidak pernah mengira seorang Maou datang ke Rumahku. Sepertinya kalian memang tidak tahu cara mengetok pintu?"

Dan dua belas sayap putih muncul dari belakang tubuh Pria berambut kuning tersebut. Lingkaran Halo kemudian tercipta di atas kepalanya menerangi malam.

"Dan kali ini apa? Pertama seorang pemimpin acuh-tak-acuh, kedua seorang Pendeta gila, sekarang?

* * *

**And done. Ha...akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini sampai sekarang. Meskipun saya tidak bisa menjadwalkan update. Ya...saya nggak ingin membuat jadwal update karena saya tidak ingin menaruh harapan tinggi pada pembaca dan akhirnya mengkhianati kepercayaan itu dengan alasan tidak jelas.**

**Pairing;?/?/ atau tidak sama sekali?**

**Kekuatan; Canon Naruto. Meskipun kurang suka, namun gw harus realistis juga sama kenyataan yang dibuat Mangakanya. **

**Betul saja, saya sibuk...Tidak hanya itu...saya merupakan penggemar Galge dan Visual Novel, ya waktu saya habis untuk itu dua. Karena game yang saya pesan jauh-jauh dari jepang sudah sampai. Hee...mahalnya selangit. Untung aja itu VN dan Galge sudah di translate-kan ke bahasa Inggris. Huh...benar-benar memakan waktu...mengingat Negara kita yang super ketat akan hal yang berbau...seksual.**

**REVIEW!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV****V**

**VVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


End file.
